


曾经有一人，爱你如生命

by SherryQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Childbirth, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Pregnancy, Orgasm Denial, Pregnant Sex, post-5.13
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryQ/pseuds/SherryQ





	1. Chapter 1

【一】  
哭……就知道哭！除了哭，就想不出来别的办法了吗？！  
梅林俯在亚瑟的小船上一边泪如雨下，一边无数次绝望的责备着自己。他的手拂在亚瑟已然冰冷的额上，反复抚摸着，久久不舍放下。  
不……还会有办法的……一定有的！亚瑟一定还会再醒过来的……  
这位史上法力最强大的德鲁伊，这位令上古女祭司都敬畏三分的伟大巫师、世间最后一位驯龙者，他身负着万世敬仰、万千传奇，如今最需要他用魔法创造奇迹的时候，竟然只知道哭！  
他从来没有感到像现在这样无能为力。  
阿瓦隆岛纯净的湖水，像是他此时无边无际的绝望。连湖面偶尔吹来的和煦的微风，都一步步将他推向悲痛的深渊，他被撕心裂肺的痛侵袭着，无以复加。可是梅林此时已经感受不到自己周围的一切，唯有汹涌的泪水主宰着他的意识。  
“别这么娘们好么，梅林……”突然，一个虚弱却难掩嘲讽语气的声音从身旁传来。  
亚瑟醒了！  
“亚瑟……”梅林完全愣住了，难以置信的看着眼前死而复生的挚友，忘记了哭泣，也忘记了呼吸。这怎么可能？……  
“如果再让我看你像这样哭成傻逼，”亚瑟佯装恼火，威胁道：“我发誓，我要封你作The Lady Sorcerer of Camelot。”  
“噗……”梅林破涕而笑，他不再多想，用胳膊随便糊了一把脸上的泪水，然后将亚瑟轻轻扶起，顺势架到自己肩上，“你才不值得我的眼泪呢！”  
两人就这样互相扶持着向环绕在阿瓦隆岛的森林的出口走去。  
“你觉得怎么样？伤口好些了吗？”走了许久，梅林停下来，他看到了前面一小片挺平整的草地，便让亚瑟躺了上去。他低头检查亚瑟的伤口，发现依然有少量的血从左腹的盔甲渗出。  
“一点小伤……不妨事。放心，我能撑到回卡梅洛……”亚瑟说着，挣扎着要起来，却被梅林挡了回去，“你要干什么……”亚瑟疑惑地看着梅林将手伸到了自己盔甲下面。  
“不行，让我看一下你的伤口，你必须先疗伤。”梅林已经熟练的解开了所有的盔甲，里面是血污一片，他不禁锁住了眉头。  
“怎么弄？你都没有带药箱……”亚瑟隐忍着伤口传来的阵阵疼痛，努力想挤出一个笑脸。  
“哦，陛下，我可以用魔法的啊。”梅林挑衅一般的坏笑着，清澈的蓝眸中闪着三分狡黠。说着，他口中念起咒语，右手凭空升腾出一阵淡紫色雾气一般的光，轻轻漂浮着。“亚瑟，我需要先逼出你体内残留的剑的碎片，然后让伤口快速愈合。这个过程虽然不会大出血，但是会很痛。你坚持一下，一会儿就好的。”  
“我是卡梅洛久经考验、征战沙场、功勋卓著、名垂青史的伟大国王，你觉得我会……啊！！！”话没说完，身体的疼痛让亚瑟不由得惨叫了一声，他没有多想，整个人不由自主的靠在眼前这个正为他疗伤的巫师瘦小的肩上，瞬间感到心里踏实了很多。  
“疼就抱紧我吧。”梅林转过头怜惜的看着亚瑟扭曲的脸，抬起左手臂轻轻沾掉他额头上的冷汗，“残片已经拿出来了，马上就要好了呢！”梅林轻松的笑笑，然后把左手搭在他的腰上，右手上的光雾不知时候变成了浅蓝色，看起来让人特别舒心。亚瑟往前倾了下身子，双手环住梅林，任由他手上升腾出的魔法浸润着自己腹部的每一寸皮肤。  
“谢谢你，梅林。”亚瑟虚弱的声音在耳畔响起，梅林顿了一下，收起了手上的光雾，一声不响的帮亚瑟整理好被自己掀的凌乱的衣冠，然后拉起亚瑟。  
“光说谢谢可不行，别忘了，你可准了我两天的假呢！”梅林扬起下巴，傲娇道。  
“介于你刚才在森林里居然擅自扒开了我的衣服，本王宣布，两天假期现在正式削减为一天！”  
“你个Clotpole！！！”梅林狠狠的甩出了一句脏话。  
啪！某位大法师头上狠狠挨了一巴掌……  
“嗷！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

 

 

【二】  
几缕阳光从房间的小窗斜斜的射进来，一侧身子被阳光照得温暖的过分，都显得另一侧身子格外阴冷。梅林静静地坐在自己的小床上，双臂抱膝将自己团成一团，目光一直落在地板上的无名处，没有任何表情。  
他和亚瑟刚一回到城堡，就被等在门口的格温迎了上来，她一只手臂猛地挤进亚瑟和梅林之间，眨眼的功夫给了亚瑟一个大大的熊抱，梅林没料到她会使这么大力气，被格温猛地往后一推，差点没有站稳。看见王后开始用袖子擦眼泪，一大群侍女、骑士们瞬间像潮水一样涌了过来，把梅林越挤越远，争先恐后的护送他们征战沙场、九死一生的王回寝宫。那个场面，简直就像……就像争抢一件国宝，谁抢到算谁的。想到这里，梅林不禁笑了出来。  
他没事就好。亚瑟的健康，是梅林目前唯一可以确定的事情。剩下的事情，就交给格温和侍女们去做吧。他信任自己的魔法。他刚才在森林中为亚瑟疗伤所使用的魔法，是所有治愈咒之中能力最强也见效最快的一种，只要没有别的问题，可以短时间之内治好轻的重的各种程度的外伤。只是这种治愈咒需要的能量很强，施展它特别消耗体力，只能万不得已的时候用一次。这也就是为什么虽然历史上也有法师为他们的国王、将军们服务，却依然不能短时间内治好所有的伤重士兵、取得战争胜利的原因。  
“不知道亚瑟此时在做些什么呢……”梅林默默地想着，懒懒的往后靠了靠，身子倚着床头，“反正不会因为进城堡大门之后没有跟着一大群侍女一起簇拥着他回寝宫而生我的气吧！算了，反正他说过给我放假的，就要今天好了，再不行，就让他自己下来找我……”梅林整个人斜斜的滑到了床上，和衣侧卧着，疲惫和困倦无法抗拒的爬遍了全身。算起来，从他出了水晶洞，到一路策马狂奔回战场，到带亚瑟去阿瓦隆湖，再到今天连滚带爬的扶着亚瑟回到城堡，整整三天没有安稳的睡过一觉了。  
算了，就是天塌下来我也不管了……  
他一边闭上眼，一边想象着亚瑟一会儿狂奔下来，怒气冲冲的站在他房间门口、一气儿给他布置完一大推任务的样子，嘴角不禁勾出了一个小小的弧度。

 

阳光不知什么时候被云彩挡了个严实，也挡住了照在身上的温热。梅林在睡梦中不由得蜷缩成了一小团，他朦胧中也想起来抽出压在身下的被子盖上，可是就是不愿醒来，只好尽量用手臂盖住自己的身体。突然觉得身上一沉，自己被盖住了厚厚的一层，一下子就不冷了。“谢谢你，盖尤斯。”梅林在内心深处小声嘟囔道，连睁开眼睛的欲望都没有。  
过了一会儿，他感觉自己额头上的几缕头发被轻轻动了一下，他没有在意。一定是我的幻觉。  
然后那个感觉开始落在脸颊，似乎有人在摸他，很轻柔，也很缓慢。好舒服……梅林想到。他不禁浅浅的笑了，享受着梦境提供的这一刻的温存，不想醒来。  
那只手在他的脸颊上反复的缓慢的向下滑动着，竟然触到了他脖颈上的皮肤。谁！梅林一下子清醒了，他猛地坐了起来，身上用高贵的天鹅绒制成的红斗篷顺势滑到了床下。他惊讶的看到明显被吓了一跳的亚瑟正坐在他床边离他不远的距离。  
“亚瑟！”  
“额……嗯，我没打算叫醒你的……”亚瑟尴尬的清了清嗓子，弯腰拾起他掉在地上的红斗篷，然后坐在床边的椅子上。他再抬起头看向梅林时，忍不住笑了出来。“你……”亚瑟抬起手指向自己的嘴角，示意着梅林，眼睛里充满了戏谑。  
“什么啊……”梅林认识亚瑟那个表情，通常没有什么好事发生。他虽然不情愿的迎着亚瑟玩弄的目光，一只手却立刻糊在自己脸上，现在轮到他尴尬了：是他的口水弄湿了一片。  
梅林拽起自己脖子上的三角围巾猛地在脸上蹭了蹭，然后一本正经的坐好，“陛下”，非常绅士的给亚瑟行了一个标准的微笑点头礼，好像刚刚的事情不存在一样。  
“你还真会装诶，梅林！”亚瑟半是不满半是无奈的埋怨起来，突然他停顿了一下，脸色也渐渐阴沉了好多：“伪装，才是你最拿手的吧。这么多年来，你一直在伪装。我认识你这么多年，从来没有见过那个真实的你……”  
“亚瑟……”梅林顿了顿，咽了口口水，落在亚瑟身上的目光哀愁的让人心疼，“我知道……我无论说多少遍对不起都不够……”  
“我也知道，”亚瑟顿了顿，坚定的眼神迎着梅林，暖暖的笑意从眼角流出，“我无论对你说多少遍谢谢都不够。”接着，他打了个响指，从门口走进来两个衣着整齐的仆人，每人手上端了一叠衣物。梅林抬起头惊诧地看着这两个男仆，好像他们长了两个脑袋、三只眼睛。  
“这也就是为什么，”亚瑟此时温暖的笑容简直要把人融化了，“我要在今天晚宴上正式宣布将魔法的使用合法化，并且册封你为宫廷巫师。”

【三】  
巨大的礼堂，奢华的酒席，当夜幕降临卡梅洛时，城堡已经喜庆的气氛包的水泄不通。人们有足够的理由庆祝：和平不易来之，魔法重见天日，更重要的是，他们那位伟大巫师的传奇，在短短一天之内已经在卡梅洛的人民之中迅速的传开了。应邀前来出席册封宴的亲王贵族们鱼贯而入，每个人都因为能享受到这份殊荣而格外激动。  
城堡之上，已经身着盛装的梅林一个人静静地注视着纷至沓来的贵族们，仿佛这一切都与他无关。幸福来得太突然了。就在一天之前，他亲手杀了这个国家的公主、亚瑟的亲姐姐莫甘娜。他知道自己迟早有一天要结束了莫甘娜，只是预言能够告诉你未来发生的事、却不能抹去你未来会有的悲伤。为了亚瑟，他可以做任何事。  
“大人……大人，大人！”响亮的声音从身后传来，一次比一次焦急。  
梅林其实早就听见了，只是他以为是在叫别人。直到自己的礼服被轻轻扯住，才转过身，意识到叫的是自己。  
“大人。”那个仆人道歉似的向他行礼，“您怎么还在这里？您的册封晚宴已经开始了。国王陛下让您快来呢，请随我下去吧！”  
梅林的礼服边边刚出现在门口，礼堂全场就响起了震耳欲聋的掌声。直到他就座，依然经久不息。  
清了清嗓子，亚瑟站了起来，开始讲话：“荣誉、忠诚、勇敢，这三样是构成卡梅洛最伟大的部分。作为一个国王，我目睹了太多背叛。我自己的亲姐姐、亲舅舅，也先后背叛了我和这个国家。可是当我自己的血亲都不能相信的时候，两位我生命中最重要的人，身处最卑微的地位，却做着最高尚的事情：给我最大的支持、爱和帮助。”  
然后他看向紧靠自己左边的格温，拉起她的手：“我的王后，让我无论在战时还是理政，都没有后顾之忧。”  
然后他又看向右边的梅林，梅林也抬起头看他，四目相对时，梅林心里紧张极了，等待着下文。  
“我最重要的朋友，梅林。有句话说的好，‘敬畏一位国王是义务，敬畏一位没有权力的国王是美德。’梅林拥有的实力，即使是从小接受最系统的训练、受最好的教育的我也望尘莫及的，然而梅林却选择臣服于我，整整八年，任劳任怨，无怨无悔。”  
听到这里，梅林不禁噗嗤一笑，在心里接了一句：还有任打任骂陪喝陪赌陪追女友呢，你咋不说啊？  
这个小小的动作也被亚瑟看在眼里，不过他还是装作没看见，继续说下去：“对我来说，梅林不是再来一个又忠心又有实力的法师就能取代的。对我来说，梅林就是梅林。他给了我太多。即使全世界的人都抛弃了我，我的梅林，依然会守护在我身边。”  
梅林沉浸在亚瑟短暂的演说中，他从来没有期望过亚瑟可以如此了解他。这些动人的话，是好面子的亚瑟在私下里无论如何也不会说出来的，而且如果没有像今天这样的场合，可能亚瑟一辈子都不会说出口。  
“我的两个舅舅都死而无子，我的母族也后继无人。现在，我希望我母族的兵权、房产和贵族头衔由梅林来继承。【作者注：阿古温要气死了……╮(╯_╰)╭】”  
说着，亚瑟拿出一个古老的徽章，递给了梅林。强忍着泪水，梅林接过徽章，给了亚瑟一个坚定的笑。没有辞藻华美的感谢，没有郑重庄严的宣誓，一个眼神，一个笑容，足以让亚瑟心领神会。热烈的掌声再次响起，在场的所有人都被感动到了，他们拍的手心都红了，还是不顾疼痛想要通过这种方式将自己对国王和法师的敬意表达出一二。只是其中一个人，象征性的拍了两下手，便陷入了忧虑和恐慌。

兵权，对于一个臣子来说，是一个非常棘手的荣誉。一方面当然它代表着君主对自己的信任，但是另一方面也是造成戒备和隔阂的祸源。毕竟出兵勤王靖难还是造反夺权，只在一念之间。乌瑟在当年迎娶Ygrette王后时，很大程度上就是考虑了她那支古老而实力强大的家族。Ygrette王后只有两个兄弟都很重视兵权，阿古温更是在这些年不断强大着自己的军队，因此亚瑟自从把兵权收了回来就再没敢放出去。不过亚瑟和梅林却彼此心知肚明：兵权，不过是亚瑟大礼包中的一个附赠品。亚瑟知道梅林自己有魔法，根本就用不着军队；再说了，就梅林那个猪脑子，能记得回家的路就已经是谢天谢地了，他上哪儿会懂如何统帅军队？  
梅林自己也是这么想的。对他来说，这徽章的纪念意义远大于实用意义。但是他不会造反，不代表没有人想偷他的兵权造反。酒过三巡，宴会中的贵族们依然兴致未泯。梅林默默地退出了宴会，带着徽章走向了楼上的陈列室。  
他挑了整个房间里最显眼、但也最安全的玻璃柜子，将徽章锁了进去。后退几步，抬起手臂冲着徽章念动了咒语。一切都做好之后，梅林凝视着徽章，回味着亚瑟刚才的演讲。  
“梅林！”身后传来熟悉的声音。梅林转过身来，看到气呼呼的亚瑟抱着双臂出现在他面前。  
“我把半个皇宫都跑遍了，没想到你在这里啊？！你在干什么呢？”  
“我在做最重要的事。”梅林平静的说：“我需要防备所有可能不可能的隐患。徽章虽然是被锁住的，但是我想还是用魔法保护起来会更妥当一些。”梅林直视着亚瑟的目光，认真的说道，“我的魔法只为你而使用，亚瑟，我的兵权也是一样。今生今世都不会改变。”  
亚瑟什么也没有说，就这么直勾勾的盯着梅林，脸却凑得越来越近，温热的鼻息混杂着浓郁的酒气扑面而来，梅林心里紧张极了，心跳的越来越快，他甚至自己都不清楚自己为什么这么紧张。  
“亚瑟……”面对眼前的进犯，梅林挤出一个勉强的笑，“你是喝醉了吗？”他刚还在考虑自己是不是应该后退一步，保持英国人聊天时的标准距离，一个猝不及防，竟被亚瑟勾到怀里吻了起来。  
亚瑟的舌霸道的撬开梅林的双唇，在他口中肆无忌惮的探索着。  
“呜……”梅林只来得及在喉咙中发出一声呜咽，瞬时整个人都僵住了，身子又被亚瑟紧紧锁住挣扎不开，只得任由摆布。他感到亚瑟一双大手在自己后背上下滑动着，舒服极了，但是心底某个细小的声音似乎又提醒他这一切是错的。  
是啊，在全国人民都在为他们的新法师上街欢腾的时候，在所有的王公贵族们都在礼堂里祝酒的时候，当王后娘娘还坐在前面接受朝贺的时候，他居然在和他的国王接吻，在摆放着国舅家族的徽章的陈列室里接吻！  
梅林努力集中着自己的思想，好让自己不要沦陷在这热烈的侵袭中，可是亚瑟的舌每一次和他的舌触碰在一起，都仿佛一阵电流从心尖闪过，瞬间遍布身体的每一个角落。梅林从来没有尝试过这种程度的吻，即使上次忍不住吻了Freya，也只是浅尝辄止的舔了下她的嘴唇。更糟糕的是，他似乎感到亚瑟某个部位硬着，不断地顶着他的身体……  
情急之下，梅林狠狠地咬了一口亚瑟的下唇，他立刻就后悔了，不过好再亚瑟终于倒抽了一口气停了下来，同时人也显得清醒了不少。  
“小混蛋，你咬我？！”亚瑟虽然嘴上功夫停了，可是手上却一直没闲着，而且反而变本加厉起来。他左手紧紧搂住梅林的腰，右手直接伸到了他的礼袍下面，隔着一层薄薄的内衣索性乱摸起来，直到那只手触到梅林胸前那个硬硬的小突起，亚瑟坏坏地笑了笑，然后轻轻的掐了它一下。  
“啊啊……”毫无防备的触碰加揉捏，梅林猛地一颤，忍不住叫出了声，他自己都没有料到自己刚才声音竟然那么娇媚，瞬时羞愧的满脸绯红。但是亚瑟刚才的动作实在是超过了他的承受范围，双腿开始发软，再这样下去还站不站得住都是个问题。“不要……不要在这里……”梅林有气无力的哀求道。  
亚瑟想了下，嗯，是不太合适。不过他还是意味深长的看着梅林，丝毫没有要走的趋势。“哦，不是吧……”梅林对他这个表情心领神会，虽然不想承认。  
“要么我们就在这个房间里继续。”亚瑟摆出一个挑逗的笑，给梅林提供了一个不能算选择的选择。  
梅林叹了口气，把手臂搭在亚瑟肩上，两人紧紧凑在一起。然后他念动咒语，话音刚落，两人脚下好像凭空生出一阵旋风，把两人像一束光一样瞬间推到走廊尽头的亚瑟寝宫之中。路过的宫女、侍卫只觉得一阵狂风挂过，什么都没有看见，等他们反应过来，连风都停下来了。  
“哇哦……”亚瑟不可思议的回头看了看他们刚才经过的那个长长的走廊，“你还真是多功能诶梅林。”梅林心虚的笑笑，依然心脏狂跳不止，他不知道接下来要发生什么，紧张的都有些出汗了。

 

 

【四】  
梅林本以为自己可以仅仅满足于天天能够帮亚瑟干活、悄无声息的用魔法保护他的安全，可是这些年来总有些让他都不好意思承认的念头在某些时候丝毫不受他的控制的钻出来。  
还记得有一天，终于解决掉附在Elyan 身上的鬼魂，梅林本是吃准了亚瑟不会抱他于是故意挑逗的叫他抱抱，没想到被亚瑟跑过来压倒在了床上。两人当时在床上停顿了一会儿，那短暂的几秒，被梅林在一个人独处的时候不知道回味了多少次。  
再后来，不知怎么的，无论是服侍亚瑟洗澡还是更衣，或者是偶尔早上进来，看到亚瑟没有盖被子露出赤裸的上身，一瞬间梅林会被弄得脸红心跳，再也没有小时候刚认识那几年的坦然。  
不知从哪里来的勇气，梅林想都没有想一下子掀开了亚瑟的上衣，露出他结实的胸膛。这意外的主动，让亚瑟喜出望外，他让梅林瘦弱的身体紧紧贴着自己，仿佛感到了他体内此时呼之欲出的欲望。  
突然，梅林眼中又是一道金光闪过，寝宫的房门被重重的关上，还自动的上了锁。这个单纯的默许，在亚瑟看来简直就是赤裸裸的勾引，他开始疯狂地在梅林耳垂后亲吻着，贪婪的搜索着他身上迷人的味道，胡乱的解开外衣后，右手直接顺着脊骨滑到了梅林娇而翘的双臀。  
“亚瑟……你就这么上来了，那楼下一群大人、夫人们怎么办？”梅林突然想到这个令他不安的问题。  
“有格温。”亚瑟简短的答道。  
“那你确定他们不会听见……啊！”梅林突然停住说不出话，他所有的感觉瞬间全集中到了下体，因为亚瑟的手指刚刚探入了他的后穴，整个人一下子摊在亚瑟肩上，“……听见……我们？”  
“我不确定。嗯，或许你可以试着叫的小点声？”亚瑟怪笑道，同时又努力把手指往里面送进去了一些，欣赏着梅林因此而抖动的腰身和死死纠结在一起的表情。  
没有料到他对自己的进犯这么敏感，亚瑟轻轻的把手指从他体内拔出，然后玩味着梅林眼中一点点燃烧起来的欲火。经过好一番激烈的挣扎，梅林终于在争取理智这场战役中输给了自己的身体，他松开被咬的快出血的下唇，湿热的舌若隐若现，清澈的蓝眸开始变得狭长，使他的眼神显得越发迷离。  
亚瑟再也忍不住了，抬手一把扯烂了梅林贴身的衣服，把他重重的推倒在床上。多年来睡惯了硬床板的梅林突然这么全面的触碰到亚瑟床上柔软光滑的像流水一般的丝绸床单，一下子就沦陷了。他迅速翻过身，趴在枕头上，张开双腿期待着亚瑟暴风雨般的攻击。

 

“啊！！！！！”撕裂般的痛楚从身后传来，梅林感到自己一下子被顶开了，身体狠狠地抖动了一下，并且由于异物的进犯不由自主得蜷缩了起来。他本能的抓紧了手上的枕头，好像这样能减轻一点此时传导全身的剧痛，狠狠地倒抽了一口气才叫了出来。  
亚瑟不禁皱紧了眉头。他才插进去了刚一半，不但紧窄的甬道将自己死死卡住，而且梅林剧烈的反应也让他一时不敢再动，不知是该继续前进还是应该拔出。  
梅林也在努力的让自己适应着亚瑟的大小，他感到亚瑟温暖的身体压着自己，轻柔的吻不住的落在自己肩上、背上，他的身体也逐渐试着接受亚瑟的进入。  
看到梅林开始放松，亚瑟紧张的心也瞬时轻松了很多。他尽可能在不牵扯到自己的分身的情况下稍稍调整了姿势，然后以最轻柔的方式将自己余下的部分一点一点的挺入。  
“嗯……嗯……亚瑟，啊，太深了……”梅林下意识的呻吟着，丝毫都没有意识到自己在说话，他的手已经把枕头揉的不像样子，所有的意识都集中在了他的身体和亚瑟紧密结合的部位。亚瑟被这销魂的呻吟弄得失去了理智，他已经顾不得梅林的抗议，开始用力抽动起来。  
从来未经人事的梅林哪里受得了这样猛烈的刺激？他只知道亚瑟带着他不断的穿梭在了天堂和地域之间。每一次插入，他都以为自己再也承受不起下一次攻击；每一次抽出，恼人的空虚感却撕扯着他的理智，仿佛瞬间被夺走了所有的快乐。

过了好一会儿，亚瑟终于在梅林越来越急促的喘息中逐渐放慢了速度，给他时间好好地呼吸一下空气。他心疼的抹去梅林眼角不断溢出的泪水，然后吻了吻他被汗水凝结成了一缕一缕的黑发，在想自己刚才是不是确实有点过分了，弄疼了他。怀中的梅林依然娇呻不断，亚瑟把他一把拉了起来，揽在自己怀中。梅林此刻已经全身被汗水湿透，小腹前更是湿黏一片，没有一丝力气，软弱无骨的躺在亚瑟温热的胸前。  
“你还好吗？”亚瑟小心翼翼的问道。  
“……混……蛋……”梅林依然大口大口的喘着气，头垂在亚瑟耳旁，用尽全力挤出这两个字。  
亚瑟怔了一下，然后一肚子坏水儿开始上涌。他跪立起来，绕过梅林的肩，低头含住了他胸前的一颗乳头。一只手死死搂住他的腰，另一只手不断揉捏着他另外一颗乳头。梅林全身都在颤抖，口中含混不清的喊着亚瑟的名字。亚瑟的技术太好了，舔一下、吸一下、再咬一下，每一次都是恰到好处但是又让梅林忍不住想要更多。于是他突然想起来他们第一次见面的时候，当时还只是个傻逼恶少的亚瑟傲慢的对他说了一句话：“我从小就训练如何杀人。”八年之后的现在，他才终于充分明白这句话的真正含义：亚瑟真的是从小“训练”“杀人”：白天在战场上训练，晚上还要在床上训练。他知道亚瑟在故意考验他的忍耐，可是从胸前传来的像电流一般的快感冲击着他所有的骄傲和羞耻心，他忍耐的极限也在一次次被挑战。  
“我快要死了……”梅林低语道。亚瑟得意的看着怀里那个已经被他折磨的没有人样的黑发少年，他娇媚的呻吟变成了发泄似的哀嚎，双手托起他的腰，让自己坚挺的肉棒摩擦着他下体的洞口。亚瑟努力不让自己失去控制，用最慢的速度一点点把梅林放下去，却惊喜的发现里面已经比刚才湿润太多了。梅林再一次被贯穿、充满，强烈的快感随着内壁的摩擦散布着、加剧着，他尽量支撑起自己的身体，好配合亚瑟的每一次抽插。  
与刚才一味猛烈地撞击不同，这回亚瑟试着从不同角度进入梅林的身体，观察他的反应，探索他身上的每一个秘密。有些时候，因为有梅林的重量和精液的润滑，亚瑟一不小心把自己全部都深深的插了进去，梅林不禁猛地颤抖倒抽了一口气；还有的时候，亚瑟一连好几次都是浅尝辄止，或者根本就只是在洞口打转，害的梅林不停地呻吟着。  
亚瑟加大力气，冲向那个每次都能使梅林尖叫着攥紧枕头的那个部位，终于在那紧窄的甬道一次次剧烈收缩之中，达到了顶点。  
带着亚瑟的体温，滚烫的精液在梅林体内汹涌的释放着。梅林从来没有体会过这样的感受，一瞬间，他的眼睛因为情欲变成了金色。手中的枕头突然被撕开，里面填充的轻若无物的天鹅毛在两人粗重的喘息吹拂下漫天飞舞。  
好不容易，梅林终于能够在喘息之中说话了：“对不起……我弄坏了你的枕头……”  
亚瑟忍住笑瞄了他一眼，然后拽过床上的另一个枕头垫在自己脖子下面：“不，那个是你的枕头。”  
“那我枕什么？”  
“你……”亚瑟一把把他拉到怀里，宠溺的吻了吻他的黑发，“你就睡在我的胳膊上。”  
看到梅林顺从的蜷缩在了自己怀里，亚瑟心里美极了，他在心里默默地对梅林说：好好睡吧，我的小情人。

 

【五】  
凌晨4点，梅林突然从睡梦中惊醒。  
不好！有人要动徽章！  
他施在徽章上的保护咒起作用了，魔法告诉他某个居心不良的人正在陈列室中徘徊着。  
梅林以最小的动作从亚瑟死死箍住自己的双臂中钻了出来，顾不得自己全身酸痛的不行，又以最快的速度穿上裤子、随意披上外衣就向陈列室狂奔过去。  
当他冲进门的那一刻，他惊呆了……  
格温！  
因为有魔法保护，任何企图偷走徽章的人都会在触碰到它的瞬间被死死的固定在墙上，虽然不会受伤，但是可以为侍卫赶来争取时间。可是梅林做梦也不会想到，第一个上套的人，居然是这八年一路走来、最不可能背叛卡梅洛的人、他和亚瑟最好的朋友格温！  
“不……”梅林一边痛苦的嗫嚅着，一边迎着格温充满警戒和敌意的目光，慢慢的走近她。  
“你是来杀我的么，大法师？”一改昔日的温柔，格温冰冷的声音透着无尽的嘲讽。  
“……”万万没有想到第一句话居然就是这样绝情，梅林一时间都不知道该怎么作答了。其实从门口走到这里短短几步路之内，他在心里已经为格温准备好了各种借口，构想了各种可能解释她错误的时间、出现在错误的地点而除了背叛亚瑟之外的理由，他也期望她能够说出来一个，不管多么蹩脚，他都愿意相信。可是现在……  
“为什么要……这么做？亚瑟他待你不薄……为什么要这样伤害他？”“背叛”二字到了喉头被梅林生生咽了下去，他没有这个勇气说出口。  
“你不会明白的！”格温吼道，“伤害暴君乌瑟的儿子，从来都不需要理由！”  
听到乌瑟的名字，梅林无奈的摇了摇头。他闭上了眼睛，深深叹了口气，尽量把语气放温柔：“你隐藏了这么多年，难道不累吗？”  
“你也隐藏了那么多年，难道不累吗？”格温带着挑衅的语气反问道。  
“为了爱的付出，从来就不会累！”这话仿佛刺激到了梅林，让他想都没想就脱口而出，他自己都被自己突然激烈的反应吓了一跳。  
“我也是为了爱！乌瑟下令杀死了我无辜的父亲，这仇我没齿难忘！乌瑟虽死不足惜，我还要拿他的王位偿还！我已经等了那么久，我已经离女王的位置那么近了……”  
格温突然停了下来，她惊恐的发现梅林已经抬起了一只手臂对着她，分明是准备施展魔法。她本能的紧闭眼睛，虽然明知自己现在动弹不得还是偏过头想要躲闪。  
有那么一刻，她以为她要死了。  
一道金光闪过，格温突然被箍在墙上的魔法放了下来，跪倒在了地上。  
梅林没有走上前扶她，只是叹了口气，“二十多年前乌瑟下令将所有的驯龙师赶尽杀绝，家父……也在其中。”他看向半跪在地上的格温，眼中没有愤怒。  
“他在山洞中一躲就是二十年，直到去世都没有再见过家母一眼。我当时和亚瑟在一起，因为怕他发现，我甚至都没有机会在他坟前痛快的哭一场。有时我甚至想，如果家父也能只是一个普普通通的铁匠，和我一起过着哪怕清贫的生活，都不知道该有多好。”梅林还记得第二次卡梅洛保卫战的时候，他苦口婆心的劝莫甘娜从善，可是她不听，因为她认为梅林不会魔法，因此能不理解天天心惊胆战的生活，原本善良的莫甘娜就这样投向了那个坏姐姐的怀抱。同样的错误，梅林发誓绝不会再犯了。  
看到格温的表情略微温和了一些，梅林长舒了口气，陷入了回忆，丝毫不介意格温正缓缓地靠近他，只顾让自己的感情倾泻而出。“家父去世的那一刻，我也恨过乌瑟，可是冤冤相报又有什么意义呢？它不能让死者复生，只能让亲者痛……”  
先是一阵冰凉的感觉，然后难以承受的剧痛从腹中蔓延开来，梅林低头看向疼痛的源头，惊恐的发现自己肚子上插着一把匕首，而握着匕首的人，正是格温。  
梅林绝望的想拽住格温胸前上华贵精美的蕾丝，可是刺骨的疼痛让他难以支撑身体，倒在了地上。他努力挣扎着，尽量让自己离格温远些，想给自己争取一些时间，可是格温似乎很享受这个过程，梅林挪开一小步，格温就慢悠悠的向前走动一小步。她嘴角微微上扬，这个笑容因为黝黑的面孔而更加冷酷狰狞，仿佛是骄傲的猎人在欣赏着他重伤的猎物最后的挣扎。  
格温小心翼翼的踩在梅林的血迹上，尽量不让自己滑倒。这短短的几步之中，昔日的记忆翻腾着涌现。她想起八年前刚认识梅林时，他满脸被扔的烂西红柿；想起在宴会上他看向那个美艳的莫甘娜公主的目光；想起他刚从毒酒中恢复回来，自己一时激动迎面送上的强吻……梅林是她第一次倾心过的人。她也曾经单纯过，也曾经有过的和梅林未来生活的幻想，而如今看来是那么单薄那么可笑。她想知道，究竟前面要加上多少个“如果”，才可能扭转现在的事实。命运真会捉弄人，如今这个男人，正躺在她的脚下，血流如注，生命危在旦夕。终于厌倦了这“游戏”，格温弯下腰一把将匕首拔出，丝毫没有理会梅林因此而扭曲的表情，“你和亚瑟是挡在我的女王位置上最后的障碍，你死了，我想杀亚瑟就简直太容易了。等你到了地狱见到乌瑟，记得给他带句话，告诉他，女仆也不是好惹的！”她抬起握住匕首的手臂，瞄准梅林的心脏就要刺入。

突然大门“砰”的一声被撞裂了，亚瑟身后跟着一群骑士闯了进来。  
“梅子……”亚瑟咆哮着冲了过来，他一眼看见了躺在血泊中的梅林，心如刀绞，一个趔趄几乎是滑倒在他身边，“我刚才在睡梦中感到了你的痛苦，那么真实，所以我知道你一定出事了……”  
梅林怔怔的看着亚瑟，他竟然感受到了他的痛苦？！  
通常这种现象只存在于彼此有血缘关系、并且都会魔法的德鲁伊一族人之中，偶尔也存在于只有一方拥有强大魔法、但两人有至亲血缘的情况下。比如莫甘娜有次差点被梅林毒死，在门口的姐姐就及时冲了进来；再比如乌瑟死的时候，远在千里之外的莫甘娜还是感受到了他的痛。  
可是……可是他和亚瑟并没有血缘啊……以前都没有的情况，为什么今天突然就开始……  
梅林没有时间多想，由腹部传来、慢慢席卷全身的剧痛猛烈的撕扯着他所有的意识。  
“还愣着干什么！快给我找盖尤斯过来！”亚瑟声嘶力竭的喊道。  
这一切发生的太快，格温完全楞在了一旁不知所措，直到亚瑟要吃人一样的目光敲打在她身上的时候，她才回过神来，慌忙颤抖的将在握在手中的匕首扔得老远。  
不知是因为害怕极了还是装的，反正没怎么酝酿感情，格温就哭的稀里哗啦的。她扑通一声跪倒在亚瑟面前，上气不接下气的哭诉道：“昨天晚上我……我只是路过徽章室，看到里面有亮光，就往里面看了一眼，没想到是梅林在施展很奇怪的魔法，我本来没有怀疑他的，只是好奇才在门口一直看着。可是我越看越觉得不对劲，梅林在施展黑魔法啊！我本来想走进来劝阻他，可是他转过来就要杀我，我没办法，情急之下才抽出匕首防身的！亚瑟，你一定要相信我啊……”  
亚瑟缓缓地站起来，面无表情，任由格温抱着他的大腿一把鼻涕一把泪的诉苦着自己的冤屈。因为亚瑟完全没有任何反应，只是面无表情的、纹丝不动的站在那里在听她讲，有那么一刻，格温几乎以为他已经全盘相信自己的故事了。  
“啪！”一记出乎意料的响亮的耳光落下，格温应声倒地，除了她的抽泣声回荡在屋子里，所有人都吓得屏住呼吸，整个房间瞬间变得死一般的沉默。  
“昨天晚上，梅林一直都•在•我•房•里！”亚瑟死死盯住格温，一字一顿的说道。“有我作证可以了吗？王后娘娘？！”出离愤怒的声音，居然还不忘嘲讽，这让格温刚才还燃起的希望一下子跌入了深渊。  
她抬起头，不可思议的看着亚瑟，“您是说……您不会暗示……梅林他，他昨天在侍寝？”  
“是的！”坚定的声音，透不出那一层尴尬的安静。  
整个屋子的骑士们瞬时都惊了一下，但他们还是一动也没动。  
“啊……”就在格温还想给自己说点什么开脱的时候，梅林微弱的呻吟声立刻吸引了所有人的注意。  
“梅子……坚持住啊！”亚瑟立刻蹲下来，用手轻轻擦拭着梅林额上透着的冷汗，他小心翼翼的解开梅林胸前的扣子，好让他能呼吸的顺畅一些。透过解开的上衣，粉红的吻痕遍布在他惨白的皮肤上，清晰可见，这些吻痕成了梅林昨夜最好的不在场证明。亚瑟的每一个动作，在场的每个人都看在眼里，此刻，已经无须解释。  
亚瑟顿了顿，声音已经带了哭腔，他恨语言是如此苍白，此时任何安慰的话都无法减轻梅林的痛苦，情急之下竟憋出这么一句，“你为什么不用魔法？！”  
亚瑟竟然在责备梅林没有使用魔法！竟然责备梅林没有使用魔法攻击自己！！  
格温的心被狠狠攥了一下，这一刻，她真的感受到了什么叫做人间地狱。她终于知道自己彻底输了，把她的亚瑟输给了梅林，把她的丈夫，输给了一个男人。没有了亚瑟的宠爱，她的一切也都没了。  
“她是……她是你的妻子啊……”梅林拼尽了全身最后的力气，从唇齿间挤出几个轻的只有他和亚瑟能够听见的字，便昏了过去。  
像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，亚瑟终于爆发了。他抬起头看向格温，目光像是吞没了一座火山。格温只见过一次他这样的眼神，那是很多年前亚瑟刚从Mogose那里得知自己的身世之谜，提着剑就要找乌瑟决斗的时候。而这一次，是对她格温。  
“把这个贱人，剥去王后头衔，打入冷宫，没有我的命令，任何人不准接近！！！”亚瑟几乎是用尽了全身的力气去说这话，连骑士们都抖了一下。不带任何感情地，亚瑟对着格温远去的背影冷冷的说道，“你最好向上帝祷告梅林不会有事。否则，你就是死一万次都不足够！”  
格温刚走，盖尤斯就气喘吁吁的冲进来了。他无比奇怪的看了一眼被侍卫押走的格温，但是一句话也没有问。  
已经没有时间把梅林往干净的床上抬了，盖尤斯就在地上为梅林止血、治疗。他不断要着这种各种必须的物品，焦急的声音伴随着仆人们进进出出的脚步。一个仆人给亚瑟搬来了椅子，可他看都没看一眼，就这么呆呆的站着，感受着梅林的每一丝痛苦，坚如磐石一般一动不动的身影在身边忙碌的人群中显得格外醒目。

 

不知过了多久，忙碌的仆人们渐渐减少了，只剩下盖尤斯一个人在梅林身上交替进行着各种医学和魔法的治疗。亚瑟紧紧盯着盖尤斯的神情，搜索着其中可能显示的任何一点信息，欣喜地发现他终于露出了放松的笑容：“陛下，梅林已经没事了。不过他需要长时间休息，那么我现在代他向您请一个星期的假，请您准许。”  
亚瑟看着盖尤斯，点了点头，然后小心的抱起梅林，“我带他回寝宫。”  
此时天已经开始亮了，死里逃生的梅林勉强的睁开眼，看了看熹微的晨光。虽然整个人冷得不行，四肢都失去了知觉，但是在亚瑟怀里还是无比温暖、无比安心。亚瑟以最轻柔的动作把梅林放在床上，那床单上还留着昨晚他们一夜春宵的证据。  
亚瑟轻抚着梅林的额头，问到：“饿不饿？现在还想要点什么吗？或者我留你在这里好好睡一觉？”  
梅林转过头，给他一个虚弱的笑：“亚瑟……你的床好舒服，我以后想睡在你的床上。”  
亚瑟愣了一下，高挑起眉毛，怪异的笑着：“好啊！”回答虽简短，却话里有话。  
梅林立刻明白自己没说清楚，被亚瑟钻了空子，不顾伤口的隐隐作痛，连忙解释道：“不是！我的意思是说，睡你的床，就是字面意思！睡在你的床上！是和你一起睡觉，但是不是和你睡！哦……亚瑟！”  
看着梅林忙着越抹越黑的解释，亚瑟笑得更开了，他装作没有弄懂的样子，戏谑地说：“你的两个愿望我都准许了！”然后不给梅林解释的机会，亚瑟俯下身来用一个温柔的吻封住了梅林的嘴。那个吻让梅林苍白的脸庞上不由的泛出一个美丽的笑容，美的简直让人心碎。亚瑟坐在了梅林的床边，捧起他冰凉的手，贴在自己脸上，轻轻暖着。然后满意的看着梅林渐渐闭上眼睛，安稳的熟睡过去。

 

【尾声】  
自从幽禁了格温，亚瑟毕生再未提过立后之事，只是对外宣称王后长期身体不好，不适合出现在公开场合。但是对于梅林的地位，大家都心知肚明。宫外的人敬梅林是卡梅洛忠诚勇敢的法师，宫里的人畏他是国王陛下心尖儿上的人。虽然只有骑士团还会时不时趁着冒冒失失的梅林闯进兵器室里去取亚瑟的宝剑的时候，不怀好意的捉弄他几下。  
每当亚瑟外出南征北战，梅林便留在宫里代为摄政，并且暗中用魔法保护他的安全。自从梅林的册封晚宴那一夜之后，他们两人彼此都能感受到对方的情感，分享对方的喜怒哀乐。再加上梅林的魔法日渐强大，使用的咒语也越来越完善，他总是能够在亚瑟最需要他的时候及时的出现在他的身边。就这样，在梅林的帮助下，亚瑟王统一了不列颠，成为英国历史上最伟大的国王之一。亚瑟王没有子嗣，他的王位由堂弟继承。他死后，梅林便隐居湖中，再不问世事。

【The End】

 

 

【关于为什么给滚娘终身幽禁的解释】  
一直觉得，亚瑟是一个理性的人，但他却不是一个冷血的人。在这里我想感谢@加菲的懒猫窝精彩的剧评。在写本文之前，深受对于格温这个人物分析的影响，关于她的野心，她的仇恨，以及为什么她能当上王后。对于亚瑟来说，各方面都很像梅林的格温是梅林最好的替代品。他之所以会爱上她，或者认为自己爱着她，很大程度上是源于他对梅林这种不敢昭告于世的感情压抑太久的转移和发泄。我们有理由相信，亚瑟在无数次亲吻格温时，无数次和她牵手站在百官面前享受万丈荣光时，无数次夜晚的缠绵时，其实心里是把格温当做梅林的。而梅林之所以赞成他们的婚事，处处忍让、包容着格温，也正是因为他认为她能给亚瑟自己给不了的幸福。  
对于格温来说，最残忍的结局，不是一刀下去瞬间结束生命，而是依然衣食无忧的以废后之名活下去，亲眼见证着梅亚二人相爱到老，而自己的心，却在希望一点一点的被剥夺的过程中枯萎到死。有的时候，反目成仇不代表爱就此释怀，而不闻不问才是最真切的恩断义绝。

 

【关于为什么不给梅林名分的解释】  
梅林不是亚瑟的充气娃娃，不是他的妻子，不是他的王后，我觉得唯一能够形容他们之间关系的词汇，非“灵魂伴侣”莫属。任何世俗的名分，都是对梅亚两人感情的一种低估。记得芬娜第二次见到梅林时，叫他“主人”并且下跪行礼，梅林没有丝毫享受这份尊荣的意思，连忙对她说没有必要。我想，梅林这种超脱世俗的纯洁与谦虚不必多说了吧。而亚瑟如果真的爱梅林，就应该尊重他、理解他，而不是编出来一大堆华而不实的贵族头衔绑住梅林。册封梅林为大法师，肯定梅林的实力，是对他个人和对魔法的尊重；不册封梅林为王后，让他自由的享受爱亚瑟的权利，也依然是对梅林的尊重。  
很多时候，感情是自己的，恩爱不是秀出来的，正因为足够幸福，梅林和亚瑟对彼此的爱才不需要任何证明。

【下面续写一点故事~可以做为番外来看哈~】

 

亚瑟平日开会的朝堂被装饰的金碧辉煌，此时列队满了前来送贺礼的各国使节，他们分别来自五大国以及周边小国，各个衣着光鲜，一边说着各种冠冕堂皇的祝福话语，一边将写满了他们国王的客套话和礼物清单的文书恭恭敬敬的递送给高高坐在金銮殿宝座上国王和王后。格温此时被打扮的光彩照人，黑色的长发上缀满了圆润的珍珠，身上带了很多价值连城的金饰。  
等最后一个使节进献完毕，亚瑟笑逐颜开的站了起来，高高的拉起紧挨着坐在他身边的王后格温的手，又向使节们统一表示了一次谢意。像往年一样，今年的皇家结婚纪念日，卡梅洛的富强和国王与王后恩爱幸福的样子给各国使节留下了深刻的印象。  
等这些使节们一次离开，朝堂里再一次只剩下了亚瑟、格温和卡梅洛的几个骑士，亚瑟突然收起了笑容，右手一抬，身边的两个骑士便会意的上前押住了格温，旋即就要往门口送。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟，”格温扭动着肩膀，徒劳的试图挣脱那两个骑士，尽管紧紧盯着的是背对着她的亚瑟，还是眼中充满了期许：“我不想继续待在伦敦塔了，再给我一次机会吧，我还想做你的王后！求你……”  
“不要废话。回你该回的地方。”亚瑟看都不看她一眼，一口回绝。  
“我会乖乖的……”格温没有丝毫放弃的意思。  
亚瑟突然转过身，快步走向前，死死的捏住了格温的下巴，恶狠狠的说道：“你对梅林做过的那些事情，足够把你处以极刑了。你之所以能活到现在，就是因为每年的今天还需要你出面，你该知足了！”然后一把松开她，留下不知是因为疼痛还是绝望还是其他什么原因已经眼中满是泪水的格温被骑士生拉硬拽的带走了，又背过身去。  
“我还想做你的王后！我还想做你的王后！！亚瑟！亚瑟……”亚瑟叹了口气，摇了摇头。他一边在空荡荡的朝堂上里站着，一边身后格温声嘶力竭的吼叫声还不绝于耳。  
他随手拆开了离自己最近的一个礼品盒子，看到其中摆放的物品，不由得惊呆了。  
在随后即刻召开的紧急会议上，亚瑟向匆忙赶来的骑士和议政大臣们们展出了刚才看到的东西，顿时满座皆惊。  
原来那是森瑞德国王派来的使者赠送的礼物：在那包装精美的礼盒中，放着的竟然是一把沾满血液的匕首。由于路途运输还需要几天，上面的鲜血已经干涸变色，散发着隐隐腥臭。在礼盒中还夹着一张纸，上面写着：潘氏绝，卢王立。  
这里的潘氏，指的显然是收礼物的人：亚瑟•盘拉贡，而卢王指的则是一直寄住在森瑞德国境内的卢修斯二世公爵，卡梅洛原主人卢修斯一世的儿子。当年乌瑟打天下的时候，卢修斯荒淫残暴、鱼肉百姓，被乌瑟领导的军队一举推翻；他的儿子小卢修斯则收拾细软偕家中女眷投奔邻国国王森瑞德。森瑞德一向与乌瑟不和，敌人的敌人是朋友，他觉得有利可图，将来可以借这个傀儡国王来侵占卡梅洛的土地，于是便收留了卢修斯。卢修斯本来就年长亚瑟十五岁，又在森瑞德国王的扶持下羽翼渐丰，更重要的是，他还娶了森瑞德的女儿，已经育有三子二女。森瑞德更是在民间放出流言，说卡梅洛的国王亚瑟与王后结婚多年以来没有任何子嗣，乃是因为在上帝的眼中他的王位不合法，于是上帝诅咒他死而无后。  
朝堂内，大家一片义愤填膺，纷纷咒骂森瑞德国王的恶意挑衅，劝说亚瑟出兵与他们一决雌雄，铲除卡梅洛多年来最大的宿敌。席间，只有梅林眉头紧锁，担忧着亚瑟的安全，始终一言不发。  
“好，既然这样，我也无意再继续忍让森瑞德，”亚瑟站了起来，大声向全场的骑士和大臣们宣布着，他瞄了一眼站在旁边忧心忡忡的梅林，在心里叹了口气。“那么我们从现在开始进入备战状态，下个月月初就出发。我宣布，扬我国威，外惩国贼，正式向森瑞德开战！”  
话音刚落，朝堂内便想起了震耳欲聋的掌声。

 

梅林换上平日常穿的便装，失神的坐在城堡外森林里的一个小树墩上，注视着远处的卡梅洛城堡。过了一会儿，他把头埋在了膝盖里，深深的叹息着。  
“告诉我，你为什么这样忧伤？”  
突然，一个苍老而有零星的声音在身边响起，吓了他一跳。梅林抬起头来，看见那声音的主人，不由得又是一惊。  
刚刚和他说话的，竟然是一只独角兽！  
“你……你竟然会说话！”梅林惊讶的叫了出来，不敢相信眼前看到的景象。  
“不要害怕……”那只独角兽眼神非常和善，他低下头，四肢弯曲着趴了下来，正好和坐着的梅林差不多高，“我是一只很老很老的独角兽了，见识过很多东西，也会说人话。”  
一瞬间，梅林突然想起了他的老朋友基哈拉，也顿时理解了很多。梅林注意到那只独角兽行动很是迟缓吃力，身上的毛发也很粗糙，没有几年前他和亚瑟在森林里见到的那只年轻独角兽那么油光水滑的柔顺了。  
“我就要不久于世了，”那只独角兽看着他，继续说道，“每只独角兽一生之中都可以帮人类满足一个愿望，你是我在这三百年中能够看到的人世间最纯真最善良的灵魂，请告诉我吧，是什么在让你心忧？你最渴望实现的愿望是什么？”  
这时候，一个念头在梅林心里一闪而过，但是旋即他又觉得太荒唐不可能实现，张开嘴什么也没说，只好又闭上。  
“没关系……”老独角兽笑道，他把身子向前倾了倾，示意梅林抚摸他头上的角，梅林立刻把右手答了上去，“你不必说出来。”  
突然，独角兽的全身散发着梦幻般的七彩光芒，变换着环绕全身，这美丽的景象是梅林从来未曾见过的。那些光芒闪烁着，渐渐汇集成一点，环绕在了独角兽的角上。它冲着梅林的身体，向前轻轻一点，光芒便消失在了他的腹部。梅林只觉得一股暖流围绕着自己，舒服极了。  
“可以了……”独角兽像是已经用尽了全身的力气，又趴了回去，眼睛半眯着，已经失去了刚才的神采，似乎是要沉沉睡去。  
“请等一等！”梅林急忙问道，“我不明白，什么可以了？”  
“我刚才……实现了你此时最大的愿望……”独角兽气若游丝的说道，“我也完成了自己在这个世间存在着的最后的价值，已经可以安心的离开了……”  
“不！不要！请不要死啊……”梅林上前抱住了独角兽的脖子，难过的哭了起来。他不明白，为什么自己好不容易见到一只美丽稀有的神奇生物，它就要死了。  
过了一会儿，发现独角兽已经停止了呼吸，梅林擦干眼泪，用魔法给它建了一个坟墓，就地埋葬了它。然后决定将这件事情保密，心情复杂的向卡梅洛的城堡走去。

豪华的皇家寝殿被施过了魔法，屋子里就是有排山倒海的响声，屋子外面也是一片寂静。  
殿内床上，卸去的全身的铠甲、只剩下一只内裤的亚瑟再也无法抑制住激动一天的心情，慢慢从床沿爬了上来，用身体压住已经一丝不挂早已洗浴干爽趴在床上等待侍寝的梅林。  
虽然已经不再是两个月前那个被亚瑟半胁迫半哄骗送上床的小处男，但是那唯一的一次性经验还是让梅林心里无比紧张又有些小期待。这两个月来，因为害怕梅林受伤之后的身体没有完全恢复，亚瑟一直不敢动他，即使有时清晨微醒情欲高昂时，或是几夜熟睡的梅林侧身时压到自己的重要部位时，亚瑟也都坚持着，为他忍住欲望。  
而今天是临出征讨伐卢修斯的最后一天，骑士已经训练完成，武器也都备齐，士气大振。更重要的是，梅林已经好的差不多了，明日一别，便有可能会是遥遥无期的生死之别。所以今夜，亚瑟决定无论如何都要犒劳一下自己隐忍了两个月的欲望，好好享用一番梅林的身体。  
梅林并没有回头看亚瑟，一动也不敢不动，只是一言不发的感受着他的唇慢慢向下，吻过自己的肩膀、后背、腰部……然后被亚瑟一双有力的手不由分说的分开了臀瓣，中央小花一样的入口暴露在他的视野之下，一览无余。  
梅林心里一惊，那朵粉红色的小花也随之收缩了几下，一张一合。  
“你真美……”亚瑟轻声赞叹道，然后径直吻了上去。  
“嗯……啊……”梅林抓紧了床单，感觉只有这样，才能让他顺利承受亚瑟湿热的舌头顶进身后那个小小入口的感觉。“不要了……好痒。亚瑟……”亚瑟果然停了下来，还下了床。这本是顺了他的意，不知怎的，梅林却萌生出了点小小的失望。  
突然，一根手指毫无预警地插进了已经放松了的小穴，还一起顶进来一坨凉凉的油膏，惊得梅林大叫了一声。  
“什么、什么东西啊……”梅林回过头去，却眼睁睁的看着亚瑟又挖了一大坨往里塞。  
“放心，这个是我叫人准备的上好的香膏，”亚瑟一边用手指打圈按摩着那圈紧致褶皱的肌肉，一边等着香膏完全温热融化，“它不仅润滑效果一流，还加了些迷情草磨成的粉，可以……”  
“迷情草！！！”梅林猛地转过身来，不可思议的盯着亚瑟，碧蓝的眼中闪过七分惊讶，三分羞涩。  
迷情草是一种很稀有的草药。如果制作魔药的时候，把它整棵拿来和人的头发一起煮，出来的药水可以让任何喝下它的人爱上头发的主人；如果把它磨成粉末冲水喝，则是上好的催情剂。这里掺了迷情草粉末的香膏虽说是微量的外用涂抹了，但好歹也是进入了体内，渗到肠道里，怎么说也得有那么三、四分的功效。  
亚瑟使用之前是精心钻研过相关书籍了的，因为不好意思直接询问盖尤斯，他想让梅林毫无痛苦的享受这个过程，又怕量一大两人玩的太激烈伤到他已经愈合的伤口。  
“你居然给我下药！”梅林真后悔没经起亚瑟的软磨硬泡乖乖脱光了过来，身体开始微微发热，不知道是不是迷情草已经开始发挥作用了。可惜魔咒还有的解除，喝下去到身体里的魔药有没有清除出去的办法了。  
“可是我明天，明天还要……嗯……嗯……”梅林喘息着，低头看着亚瑟用舌尖挑逗着自己胸前逐渐硬起来的小突起，真怕第二天早晨会起不来床。  
“起不来床不起！”想都没有想，亚瑟头也不抬的说道。然后他把梅林的左腿架在了腰上，右手探到了已经充分润湿了的小洞穴。  
哺滋一声，手指插入水润的后穴激起了一声响。梅林羞极了，却难以无视瞬间从后穴传遍全身的快感。那甬穴虽然只经历过一次开垦，两个月来再没有进入过，一直很紧，不过只有一根手指的插入加上足够的润滑，也并没有什么痛感。随着亚瑟手指的进进出出，梅林开始轻声呻吟了起来。  
“这么快就开始享受了啊！”亚瑟抬起头，嬉笑着说道，看见梅林在情欲中渐渐沦陷，心里满满的成就感。  
“因为你给我下了药！”颤抖着，梅林睁开情欲迷离的双眼，委屈和恼怒交织在一起，让亚瑟好生喜欢。  
“不下药，怎么叫你这样……”亚瑟挑弄着没有被吸吮过的另一只乳头，往前倾了倾，一脸诡异的坏笑。  
“啊啊！啊……”猛地被亚瑟按到了自己最敏感的一点，这突如其来的强烈快感让梅林猛地弓起了身子，他双手紧紧的握着拳，急促的喘息了好一会儿。  
亚瑟没有等他完全恢复，又连续按摩着那一点，无情的撵着、按着、刮擦着，抠弄着……  
“哦！嗯啊……啊……”梅林被刺激的说不出话来，布满了神经的敏感点被连续不断的挤压，排山倒海的快感让他头晕目眩。小腹前硬挺着的玉茎已经开始渗出白浊的爱液。  
“亚瑟……不要！住手……住手！”梅林用力扭动着纤细的腰部，想化解一点这难以承受的强烈快乐，气喘吁吁的哀求着。  
“你让我不要住手？”亚瑟挑着眉毛，故意曲解着。  
“我受不了了……啊！太……太刺激……”梅林带着哭腔，无比痛苦的说道。  
亚瑟把手指拔了出来，让梅林暂时解脱了出来。可是迷情草的药效并没有放过他，在充分释放之前，他根本没有完全解脱的权利。梅林感到亚瑟的手指给自己留下了更大的空虚感，后穴痒痒的，不断有水流出，渴望着粗鲁的摩擦。突然，亚瑟眼疾手快的按住了梅林想要握住玉茎的手。  
“亚瑟，我……嗯……”浑身火烧一般，梅林碧蓝的双眸都难受的眯成了一条细缝，欲火中烧又不能满足的痛苦折磨的他死去活来。他需要发泄，现在就要！  
“你怎么？”亚瑟一边引诱着，一边浅浅的插入后穴里，但是没有任何动作。“你想要什么？说出来！”  
“我要……我想释放……”梅林已经顾不得羞涩，气若游丝的说着：“亚瑟，啊啊啊啊啊……”  
亚瑟一记猛地抠弄，终于把已经处在崩溃边缘的梅林送上了快乐的顶点。因为迷情药膏的作用，高潮的时间又增加持续一半。等到身体里最后一滴白浊的欲望都喷洒出来，梅林把身体重重的摔回了床上，全身的力气都被消耗干了，只剩下拼命喘息的一点力气。  
梅林懒懒的睁开眼，看着亚瑟低头吻着他平坦的小腹，冲他满足的微笑着。右手有气无力的抬起来，抚摸着他的金发。没有想到，亚瑟趁他正是娇弱无力，无法反抗，一把将自己翻了过来，臀部高高翘起。  
“亚瑟！你还要做什么！轻点……”梅林没好气的抗议道。  
亚瑟扯下自己的内裤，露出自己已经高高昂起的欲望，“你以为这样就完了么？今夜我们才刚刚开始呢！”说着，身子一沉，不由分说的挺进了那个一张一合的小洞……  
那天夜里，梅林只知道自己最后叫的嗓音沙哑，两人不断分泌的体液打湿了几乎整张床单，自己最终，昏倒在了亚瑟的怀里……

第二天清晨，亚瑟很早就醒来了，轻吻着怀中熟睡的梅林蓬乱的不像样的黑发。梅林缓缓地抬起头，睡眼惺忪的向他傻傻的笑着。  
“梅林……”亚瑟轻声呢喃着，一个侧身，把怀里的少年紧紧搂了过来，却惊讶的察觉到他表情的一丝异样。  
“唔……嗯……”梅林捂住自己的嘴，用力推了推亚瑟，然后起身便朝着门口跑去。刚刚坚持跑到大门外，梅林再也坚持不住，扶着墙呕吐了起来。因为昨天晚饭也没怎么吃好，胃里没有食物，嘴里吐的净是些酸水。他一挥手，眼中金光闪过，立刻清除了呕吐物，怕亚瑟看见。  
“梅林……你怎么了？”身后亚瑟关切的声音响起，然后身上一暖，被披上了件衣服。梅林这才不好意思的意识到由于急着出来，自己刚刚从床上裸奔到了门口。幸好守卫的骑士都还没有上班。  
“我……我没事。”平静了下呼吸，梅林强迫自己站好，彻夜的激情让他浑身酸痛，现在又吐的心慌，他真想就这样一头躲进亚瑟的怀里，温暖、结实又安全。  
“这怎么行！”亚瑟就像没听到他的推脱一样，一手扶在梅林的腰上，一手去试额前的温度，担忧的说，“我今天马上就要出征了，你却病了！”  
其实梅林这个样子已经持续将近一个月了，这一段时间，不仅一直食欲不振，吃不下饭还总是恶心，晨起最甚。亚瑟不忍心叫醒他，有时他甚至还贪睡到了大上午，这要是从前做仆人的时候，可是万万不能被容忍的。  
“答应我，今天我走了之后立刻让盖尤斯看看你。”亚瑟把梅林紧紧抱在怀里，感到那瘦骨嶙峋的身体微微颤抖着，心疼极了。“答应我，我才能安心打仗。不然你这个样子，叫我怎么放心出门？”  
梅林张了张嘴，还想说一些自己身体很好、叫他不要担心之类的话，又觉得亚瑟一句也听不进去，便只好点了点头，什么也没说。

穿着一身豪华礼服的梅林坐在了亚瑟平时上朝时坐的位置，歪在椅子扶手上，沮丧的听着眼前一群白发老头唧唧歪歪乐此不疲的讲着这里那里。昨日送走了亚瑟的大军，梅林独自回到寝宫一头栽倒在了床上，一动不想动，既没有用晚饭，也更没有去看盖尤斯。甚至连衣服都没脱，就从下午一直睡到第二天天亮。  
亚瑟出征前，留下命令，让梅林代理摄政，平日上朝、处理宫中朝外大小事物，权威一同自己。可是梅林并没有心情享受当摄政王的感觉，因为昨天睡得太久，起床到现在头疼的不得了；他更是对政治一窍不通，根本无心听进去那群老头所讲何事。  
一阵恶心又在胃里翻腾了起来，梅林真怕自己会像昨天早晨那样又吐了出来，怎么能当着群臣的面让自己这样狼狈？！梅林一边强忍着难受，一边积蓄力量，猛地站了起来，把一直在滔滔不绝的议政大臣们吓了一跳。  
“退朝！”梅林定了定神，果断的命令道。然后不给任何解释，兀自从侧门走出了朝堂。刚一离开众人的视线，他就顺着墙壁坐在了地上。  
朝堂里那群大臣只好怏怏离去，其中有些甚至小声抱怨了起来。  
梅林就这样抱着膝盖呆呆的坐着，不知过了多久，身边响起了脚步声。盖尤斯正一脸担忧的朝他走来。  
“梅林，”盖尤斯停在他面前，略微弯着腰，说道：“我看你今天脸色很不好，放心不下，又半路折回去找你。发现你不在寝宫，怎么居然还坐在这里呢？”  
“盖尤斯……我难受！”梅林抬起头，声音都有些颤抖。他再也不想逞强，终于把自己的真实感受原原本本的讲给了眼前这个自己如父亲一样信任的人。

“你要是个姑娘家，那么我可以十分确定的说你已经怀孕了。”这是盖尤斯回到他的办公室里仔仔细细的检查了一遍梅林之后说的第一句话。  
“那……我很明显不是呢？”梅林心里有点发虚的问道，越来越没底儿。  
盖尤斯叹了口气，然后把身子探向前，一脸严肃的说道：“那你还是怀孕了。”  
“我……怎么可能嘛……”梅林抓了抓头发，其实他心里已经有了很明确的答案，可是就是觉得有什么地方很难为情，决定能装傻多久就装多久。  
说着盖尤斯握起了梅林的手：“我知道亚瑟眼下最大的麻烦就是缺少继承人，你是个魔法师，自然你有普通人不及的能力。我也知道这几个月来你和他的夫妻之实。这些我都不反对，毕竟你们都长大了，不再是十几岁的小孩子，而且你也有权利不再经过我的同意就去自作主张。可是我也知道，如果你想寻求魔法来解决问题，别忘了一点：任何魔法都是有代价的。”  
像是被一句话打醒了一样，梅林的心突然沉了下去，瞬时浑身冰冷。一直以来，他被这个还尚未证实的小小期待赶走了理性思考的能力，身为一个天生的魔法师居然忘记了魔法界最最基本的法则：任何魔法都是有代价的。为了保证自然界的平衡，一条生命被创造出来，必须有另一条生命死去。盖尤斯真的很厉害，不仅医术高明，更是一眼就猜透了梅林的心思。  
愣了好久，梅林机械的点了点头。他不再掩饰，开始把手伸向腹部，想摸到那个还没有什么动静的小生命。“所以……我会像亚瑟的母亲，Ygrett王后当年那样，是么？”良久，梅林轻声问道。  
“我恐怕是的。”盖尤斯抱起双臂，厚厚的老花镜反射着白亮的日光，“不过我想，亚瑟肯定不会允许你为了孩子去死的。你根本就等不到孩子出生的那天，亚瑟刚一知道你怀孕的事，就会让你把孩子打掉。”盖尤斯的声音并不大，却语出惊人，字字戳到重点。  
梅林心里很明白，亚瑟从小就没有母亲，怎么愿意让这种事情再发生一遍，更何况，他明白亚瑟的心意，哪怕有一丝的可能，亚瑟都一定会尽全力救自己，继承人固然重要，可是他绝不会舍得用自己的生命去换。  
“如果……如果我躲起来呢？”梅林不愿放弃，任性的反抗着，眼中又闪着一丝光亮：“前几个月我都可以掩盖过去，然后我就给亚瑟说要单独出一趟远门，自己找个没有人的地方把孩子生下来，然后……然后……”他嗫嚅着，却不知道该怎么接了。  
“你想让魔法界再来一次‘大清洗’么？”盖尤斯严厉的说道，那个可怕的词汇吓了梅林一跳。“你有多大把握，亚瑟发现你和他的母亲一样因为魔法付出了生命，不会像乌瑟那样恼羞成怒？！魔法界还经得起一次灭顶之灾么？！”  
见梅林无话可说，失落的垂下眼角，盖尤斯又深深叹了口气，“这几天我会帮你配药，尽量在不伤害你的身体的情况下把孩子打掉，让你能在亚瑟回来之前看不出任何异样。我就只能帮你到这了。”  
梅林紧紧闭上了眼睛，把眼泪憋回了心里。良久，他睁开水雾朦胧的蓝眸，只是请求盖尤斯能允许自己在亚瑟不在的段时间里能回到原来的小房间去住，想回到原来那个还是小男仆的自己，那么羞涩而又无忧无虑的暗恋着亚瑟的自己。

另一边亚瑟的大军已经走出了卡梅洛的边界，正是一天正午，大家刚刚用过午饭，正要开始赶路，前方突然窜出一小群士兵，等他们走近了，居然看到他们举着的旗子上写着“卢修斯国王”。士兵的首领穿着完美的铠甲，头盔上是金光闪闪的王冠，不就是卢修斯他本人么！  
亚瑟心里暗自发笑，这个卢修斯也太性急了，居然等不及自己送上门来了，不仅省了大军旅途劳顿之苦，还带了那么少的兵，在他自己训练有素的卡梅洛骑士面前简直不堪一击。  
亚瑟面带微笑、不疾不徐的站了起来，向身后的骑士们一声令下，他们立刻整顿了起来，瞬间排成了整齐的队形，鸦雀无声。一瞬间，亚瑟简直觉得今天晚上就能回宫去见到梅林了，他已经开始想念梅林被汗水弄湿的黑发、胸前的两点小茱萸、细腻的呻吟，还有那双傻傻的招风耳……  
可是让大家始料未及的是，卢修斯的军队并没有急着开战，而是等待大家整顿好以后，一声令下掉头往身后的森林跑去。  
真是胆小鬼！有种你别跑！  
亚瑟暗自咒骂道，然后命令大家全速追赶。  
奇怪的是，虽然卢修斯人少又都是骑兵，亚瑟大军大部分是步兵，双方却总能保持一个若即若离的距离，让亚瑟不至于追上却有不至于丢掉目标。  
大家就这样在森林中的拉锯战坚持了一会儿，不知过了多久，卢修斯的人马终于被亚瑟手下几个一路狂奔的骑士追了上去，还不等大部队赶到，骑士们就首先干掉了几个敌人。亚瑟也拔出他的宝剑，朝着头戴王冠的卢修斯猛地砍了过去。  
还没有等大家反应过来，便应声人头落地。亚瑟和周围的骑士们都懵了：好歹卢修斯也是个有头有脸的贵族，怎么这么不堪一击，胜利也来的太突然了吧！一股不祥的预感渐渐蔓延在亚瑟的心头，他和旁边的骑士们交换了下颜色，然后用宝剑挑开了“卢修斯”人头上的盔甲，光滑的下巴没有一根胡须，那分明是个稚嫩的少年。  
亚瑟抬头望了望四周，分明是日上三竿的大白天，却因为森林的密集遮住了阳光而显得如傍晚一般阴暗。终于，他明白了卢修斯的计谋：卢修斯他自己明知没有能力迎战，便让几个没有接受训练的男孩当炮灰装扮成自己的军队引亚瑟进森林，亚瑟不熟悉附近森林的布局，没有办法自己走出去，就只能等待黑夜的降临，在森林中冻饿而死，或者更直接的，被惊恐的骑士倒戈自相残杀。  
不愧是卡梅洛伟大的王者，亚瑟只惊恐了几秒钟，便镇定了下来，他示意周围和他一样明白真相的骑士们不要声张，然后抓起地上那个还带着王冠的头颅高声喊道：“卢修斯的长子已经被我们打败了！只要我们走出这片森林，卢修斯便不堪一击。大家跟上我！”说完，便坚定的朝着前方他自己也不知道是什么方向的方向策马奔腾。  
毕竟不熟悉这片陌生大森林的路线，亚瑟带着他的大军绕来绕去始终没有找到出口。眼看就要进入黄昏了，气温开始骤降，耳边偶尔传来阵阵野兽的吼叫声，就是再勇敢的骑士，此时也隐隐感到了不妙，恐惧像无法控制的杂草一样在大家心里蔓延开来。  
走了一下午，亚瑟自己都有点累了，反正一时半会儿也不可能找到什么头绪，他便命大军停下来围在一起休息。在热烈的篝火旁，亚瑟拔出自己的龙息宝剑仔细端详着，想到这么世间无敌的宝剑，碰之即死，如今竟然都派不上用场，无奈的叹了口气。他想起来以前多少次身陷险境，只要有梅林在身边，不管是飞来的横祸、还是危急的困境，总能不知怎么的就化险为夷。他总是以为自己运气好，是天生的王者，从来没有想过是梅林在一旁用魔法默默地守护着自己。如今梅林真的不在自己身边，他是不是也真的要死在这次失误上了……

此时天色已晚，森林里气温骤降，大家虽然穿着厚厚的盔甲，但谁也都没有做好在森林里过夜的准备。眼看骑士们一个个已经开始着急，互相之间传播着可怕的猜想。亚瑟感到自己已经无力控制局面，他无奈的把手中的龙息宝剑插在了身旁的泥土里，绝望的抬头看向那天上在那又高又密集的树林顶端透出的一点点夜幕，梅林平日清纯而甜美的音容笑貌无端的涌向了心头。  
梅林……我不愿相信今天就是我生命的尽头，可是除非有奇迹发生，我已经没有走出森林的可能了。我真后悔平日没有好好待你。  
亚瑟仰望天空，出神的想着，嘴角勾起一抹英雄落幕般的惨淡微笑。  
突然，一个蓝色的光球旋转着、漂浮着不可思议的出现在了视线中，它散发着的柔和的光芒照亮了周围树木的枝叶，那光线圣洁而舒缓，让人看了就感到很安心。  
亚瑟睁大了眼睛，因为这已经是他人生第二次看到这个光球了！八年多前，他为了给饮了毒酒而生命垂危的梅林去摘解毒的草药，被困在悬崖上走投无路的时候也正是那个蓝色的光球指印着他找到了回去的路。可不是么，这种奇妙的事情，见到一次，终身都难忘。  
骑士们也看到了光球，但因为不知为何物，有些人还怔怔的盯着它一动不动，有些人本能的拔出了腰间的宝剑做好了防御的准备。这一刻，亚瑟简直要喜极而泣。他强忍着平复下自己激动地心情，站在了大家面前，命骑士们不要惊慌。  
“大家相信我，跟上这个光球，它会带我们找到走出森林的路！”亚瑟吼道，声音里充满了让人向往的希望。  
因为已经在原地待了太久，冻饿之余还因为前途未卜而惊恐不定，看到这救命稻草一般突如其来的希望，骑士们便都毫不犹豫的跟了上去。  
果然，没走多久，空旷的草地已然出现在了眼前，地平线上有几户村落，夜幕下万家灯火远远地都能看到。那里，已经是目的地森瑞德国王的国境。那个拯救了所有人性命的蓝色光球，却不知在什么时候悄然消失了。  
终于走出困境死里逃生的骑士们再也忍不住激动的心情，没有人号召，他们挥舞着手中的宝剑，自发而齐整的喊了起来：“God Save the King！God Save the King！God Save the King！”叫喊声震耳欲聋，响彻天际，久久不曾停息。  
God Save the King……  
亚瑟一边转过身去，一边在心中暗自笑道：是Merlin Save the King。梅林，我又欠你一命了，也许你的债，我今生今世都换不完。

 

原来，这一天整整一晚上，梅林都坐立不安。他心神不宁的用过晚饭，便回到自己原来的小床上。可是这种感觉越来越真切，越来越强烈。终于，他再也忍不住了，急匆匆的找到了盖尤斯，向他诉说了自己的隐忧。因为情况紧急，亚瑟随时都可能有生命危险，在盖尤斯的建议下，梅林决定使用这个自己都不记得曾经使用过的魔法来为亚瑟引路。  
梅林坐在自己的小床边，双眼紧闭，正聚精会神的让自己的意识去寻找亚瑟的行踪。当他再次睁开眼，却失望的发现自己摊开的右手上什么都没有。更糟糕的是，他仿佛听见了亚瑟在唤他，那么绝望，那么急切，让他恨不得立刻飞到亚瑟身边。  
“梅林，你之前在昏迷的时候就能完成的魔法，我相信现在你也一定能再做到一次！想想那个咒语，你一定知道的！”盖尤斯在一旁不断鼓励着。  
梅林努力的让自己的意识陷得更深一些，在黑暗中不断摸索着，突破着……突然，某一个妙不可言的瞬间，他真的觉得自己就站在亚瑟的身旁，确切的说是悬浮在亚瑟头顶，俯视着他和他身边的骑士。梅林点亮了手中的光球。他缓缓睁开眼睛，小心翼翼的控制着手中神奇的魔法，之前写满了紧张和焦急的脸上也终于泛起了一丝浅浅的微笑。  
时间一分一秒的过去，梅林就那样认真的给亚瑟指着前方的路，不断消耗着自己的魔法。渐渐地，他的手开始有些颤抖，额头上出现了细微的汗珠。梅林咬了咬自己的下唇，什么也没说，只是默默的坚持着。  
“梅林？你怎么了？不舒服？”察觉到男孩的异样，盖尤斯奇怪的问道。怎么刚才还生龙活虎的小法师，施展一个咒语罢了，就累的要命的样子？  
梅林并没有说话，只是摇了摇头，权当回答了。眼看手上的光球亮度开始黯淡了下去，他艰难的调整了下坐姿，又努力加强了手里的魔法。  
相当长的一段时间里，两人谁也没有说话。盖尤斯在一旁焦急的等待着结果，却不敢再轻易打断。只是在蓝色光线的映照下，梅林的脸色显得越来越苍白，他搭在肚子上的左手不知什么时候开始紧紧攥住了衣料，身子也开始轻轻摇晃着，好像整个人随时都会瘫倒。在这过去的八年里，梅林使用过很多次十分消耗体力的衰老咒，还曾经在它基础上召唤过满月的魔力来攻打莫甘娜的军队，盖尤斯却从来都没有见过他累成这样过。  
突然，梅林松开了手，顺势歪倒在床上。蓝色光球也瞬间消失，整个屋子都显得暗了好多。  
“你还好吧，孩子？”盖尤斯看不出来梅林是因为知道亚瑟已经安全了自己结束的魔法，还是因为他实在太虚弱强行中断的。  
“亚瑟已经走出森林了……”梅林却轻声叹息着，碧蓝色的大眼睛里说不尽的不解的失落：“盖尤斯……我这是怎么了？”说着，他挣扎着想重新坐起来，无奈手臂没有力气支撑身体，又跌回了床上。“我好累……好像再也没有力气用魔法了……”  
“我想是因为，”盖尤斯推了推老花镜，认真的思索着：“你肚子里的孩子和普通人不一样，他的生存时时刻刻都是靠魔法来维系的。而你的魔法虽然很强大，但毕竟有限，所以在又要维护孩子生长又要使用魔法的时候，时间越久，自然就会越困难。”  
“靠魔法生存？”梅林的声音顿时轻快了好多，掩饰不住的喜悦之情仿佛要溢出，眼中也闪过一丝光亮，“这么说，他和魔法是融为一体的，也就是说，我会生下一个像我一样会魔法的孩子？”  
“……”盖尤斯愣了一下，瞬时不知道该怎么回了，只是默默的看着他，眼中充满了同情和哀愁。  
“不是么？！”梅林急切的追问了一遍，急切的想知道肯定答案。他还在奇怪，这么简单的道理，盖尤斯在犹豫什么？不过话音刚落，他自己也明白了。短短几十秒之内被在希望和绝望之间狠狠的拉扯了一回，梅林在床上蜷缩成了一团，目光无力的落在无名处，此时真想静静的大哭一场。  
“梅林，别难过了……”一时间，盖尤斯想了很多很多用来安慰梅林的话，却都觉得和他现在要经受的痛苦比起来真是杯水车薪。直到等的觉得这寂静都有些尴尬了，才勉强开口，却被梅林一句简短而坚决的话中途打断。  
“我要这个孩子。”  
“什么？”盖尤斯觉得自己听错了。  
“我、要、这、个、孩、子。”梅林抬起头，一字一顿的说。这是他和亚瑟的血脉，是亚瑟留在他身体里的爱的证据，一个鲜活的生命，他简直没有办法形容自己有多珍惜这个孩子。哪怕用自己的命去换，又算得了什么？  
“亚瑟会同意么？”于是盖尤斯抛来了最致命的问题。  
“我了解亚瑟，他不是他的父亲。我的亚瑟是个仁慈、明智的君主，他不是那种会随心所欲给魔法界带来灾难的人，更何况，我们会有一个像我一样会魔法的孩子呢？”梅林坚定的微笑着，带着期待和憧憬，仿佛在描述自己的深信不疑的信仰。  
“至于……至于我，我想这个孩子会替我抚平他的哀痛，亚瑟也会替我爱我们的孩子……”一阵酸楚的悲凉取代了短暂的幸福，言有尽而情未止，梅林已经不忍再说下去。  
盖尤斯深深叹了口气，梅林已经这样决绝了，自己也只好迁就下去：“好吧，既然这样，我会尽全力帮你能瞒多久就瞒亚瑟多久。等月份大了藏不住，却已是母子连心，同生共死，我自然会给他解释。那时亚瑟就是命你流掉孩子，也无从谈起。”  
“谢谢你，盖尤斯……”本以为自己的任性会引来一阵劈头盖脸的责骂，没想到盖尤斯这样细心的为他计划着，打算着，梅林不由哽咽道。要不是自己太虚弱无法起身，真想给他一个大大的拥抱。  
“你一定要记得，”盖尤斯忽然严厉了起来：“从今往后不得再使用魔法，不能干体力活，不能过于劳累。你的孩子是靠你的魔法维护生存的，这一点要时时刻刻记在心里。再也不能像今天这样强行透支体力长时间的用魔法了。否则，这种已经大大超出我的医学范围之内的事情，我也不知道该如何帮你了。”  
虽是警示的话，但句句都是关切。梅林连忙一一应了，心里反而甜甜的。  
盖尤斯轻轻拍了拍梅林的肩膀，帮他盖好被子，便熄了灯，掩门离开。  
也许是由于晚上太过劳累，也许是因为终于化解了忧虑，这一夜，梅林睡得特别好，他甚至梦见自己生了个会魔法的儿子，头上戴着小小的镶满宝石的金王冠，亚瑟紧紧搂他在怀里，笑颜满面，接受着万民朝拜，享尽无限帝王风光。只是亚瑟的身边，没有自己……

时间不知不觉过去了一个月，梅林白天安心的看看书，处理点简单的政事，晚上就早早就寝。因为这段时间总是反应的厉害，一天往往要不得不放下手中的工作，休息很久才能缓过来。虽然不知道亚瑟那边的消息，但是他再也没有感觉到亚瑟有身陷险境的信号，自然没有消息就是好消息。  
这天夜里，梅林又梦到亚瑟了。梦见亚瑟揽着自己，笑盈盈的轻抚着自己高高隆起的腹部，时而俯身亲吻着顶部，时而贴着耳朵倾听腹中生命的轰鸣。然而美梦终了，才发现是虚幻一场。房间唯一的小窗透着微弱的夜色，寂静而凄冷。亚瑟何日归来，又将来会对他的身孕作何反应，都还是个未知数。梅林迷迷糊糊的望着熟悉的天花板，失落的眨眨眼睛，翻了个身又沉沉睡去，却默默流下两行清泪。  
不知过了多久，朦胧中又一个梦境悄然环绕起他。这次梦里的亚瑟，越发温柔多情起来。他先是为他吻去了脸上的泪痕，然后，如同把玩一件脆弱的稀世珍宝，轻柔的用舌头叩开梅林的双唇，在唇齿之间婉转流连，品尝着他口中甜腻的津液。同时，因为身上只穿了一层睡衣，亚瑟的手轻易的探到衣物下，开始抚摸他腰腹之间细嫩光洁的皮肤。  
“亚瑟……”睡意朦胧间，梅林轻声唤着，呼吸有些急促起来，声音魅惑娇软。这样的梦他并不经常做，至少没有经历过如此充满诱惑而又感受如此真实的。  
亚瑟吓了一跳，以为自己弄醒了梅林。他停住了手上的动作，抬起头屏住呼吸，一动不动的观察着梅林的反应。  
“嗯……”梅林动了动身子，轻声呻吟着，似乎有些难耐，并没有醒来。但他在梦中的反应和脸上流露出的甜蜜，不由得让人看了浮想联翩。  
亚瑟心里更是得意极了，梅林下意识的叫出了自己的名字，说明除了自己享用过梅林的身子并成功的让他形成了潜意识中的反射，再没有第二个人和梅林共享过床笫之乐。不知道此时梦中的自己，正和眼前的人儿共度着怎样的春宵呢……  
不忍让他在梦中被挑起的欲望无处发泄，亚瑟决定陪他深入下去，能玩儿多久就玩儿多久。他大胆的做了个决定：掀开被子扔到了一边，然后解开他的腰带，轻轻把裤子退到了脚踝，梅林半勃着的欲望暴露无遗。亚瑟兴奋极了，如获至宝一般，毫不犹豫的吻了下去。  
唇下的玉茎突然颤抖了一下，一阵惊呼传来，然后梅林整个身子都迅速蜷缩到了床头，这下亚瑟心里真的大叫不好了：他抬起头，果然看见惊魂未定的梅林紧紧搂着双腿、藏住下体，瞪大了眼睛，努力想在黑暗中分辨着眼前让自己在梦中动了情的人。  
“亚……亚瑟？你回来了！”看清眼前的人，梅林终于松了口气。昨夜还没有亚瑟的消息，说明他一定是连夜赶回来的。在寝宫里找不见自己，竟然能找到自己原来在盖尤斯这里的小床上来，想到这里，梅林心里不禁又惊又喜。可马上又不好意思起来，因为他还记起自己刚才在梦中对亚瑟做了什么，或者更确切的说，自己让亚瑟对自己做了什么，顿时感到手足无措，脸红心跳。然后像想起什么似的，伸手就要拉扯退到脚踝的裤子。  
“别害羞嘛！”坏坏的笑着，亚瑟一把按住了梅林的手，然后扯掉了整条睡裤，两条修长白皙的腿展现无遗。他索性整个人都爬上了小床，俨然一副把刚才的游戏进行到底的样子。一只手臂支撑着自己的身体，另一只手不安分的从梅林睡衣的领口里钻了进去。由于空间实在狭小，两人下半身几乎是重叠起来的，双腿交织在一起，形成一个十分暧昧的姿势。  
梅林拧了拧身子，却沮丧的发现自己被卡在亚瑟的上半身、亚瑟手臂和床组成的黄金三角形的区域内动弹不得。亚瑟温热而深重的鼻息就在自己脖子后面，直往敏感的耳垂那里灌，引得他一阵阵战栗。更要命的是，他的手此时已经跨越了领口的阻拦，在平滑的胸部胡乱摸索着。  
“梅林，我想你了，我要你！给我！好不好？”亚瑟急切的劝诱着，可是手上却一点儿没有寻求许可的意思。  
挑逗的话语，热烈的激情，久别不曾释放的欲望……瞬时，一股暖流从梅林体内涌过。  
“唔……唔。”当亚瑟的手指找到了胸前的一颗小小突起，便像找到宝藏一样开始细细打磨，每次他稍一用力按压，梅林就必须紧绷着身体，努力压抑自己的声音。刚才还柔软的乳头在他揉捏之下最终变得圆润而坚硬，捏在指间不停把玩，引起阵阵压抑着的呻吟，越发像是个珍贵的小宝贝了。  
这可苦了梅林。由于还在半睡半醒之中，梦中的激情还未消退，身体又还属于那种无力的状态，半裸着的自己在霸道的亚瑟面前根本就无力反抗，只能任由他逗弄自己身体的敏感之处，承受着随之冲击而来的快感。亚瑟用腿勾住了梅林的腿，将他固定在自己的半包围圈中。这种赤裸的皮肤直接接触外衣衣料的全新感受更加刺激着梅林的感受。  
“啊……你……”当亚瑟的手游走到了小腹覆住那挺拔的玉茎，梅林再没能忍住口中难耐的呻吟，想说些什么却又被一波一波席卷而来的快乐冲了下去。随着亚瑟的手来回的套弄，玉茎前段的小缝隙开始渗出些许液体。  
“你放过我吧……”梅林在情欲的冲击下半眯着双眼，目光迷离，话语间溢出极享受的哼叫，也似乎有些言不由衷。“盖尤斯，他……还在外面……”  
“我已经关上门了。那咱们试试看会不会吵醒他呀？”亚瑟不怀好意的劝诱着，加快了手上揉搓的速度，还故意抹了一把那湿润的头部。  
梅林喉中传出的哼叫声陡然升高，玉茎的前部是他全身最敏感的部位，那种传达出的难以抑制的极乐，似乎随时都要让他达到高潮。他把自己的脸用力按进枕头里，不知从什么时候开始全身的肌肉便一直紧绷着，尽管亚瑟的手总是勤快的抹去那里流出的爱液，小腹前的那里却被打湿的更厉害了。  
梅林慢慢蜷缩起了双腿，身子也在无意识中弯曲成了略微的弧形，他感到从那极乐之处迅速游走全身的快感越来越急切、越来越难以承受了。梅林也不知道为什么自己对这种简单程度的揉搓反应如此强烈，只是当亚瑟的手指探进并按住了那湿润的小缝隙时，全身都在战栗中瞬间达到了快乐的顶点。  
亚瑟还有些不确定，因为似乎这时间比往日明显缩短了些，但手中束缚着的玉茎确实已经一波一波的震颤着，分明就是急切的需要排出欲望。他感到怀里的人儿像是变成了一团马上要喷发的火山，来势凶猛而激烈，又承受着外力强压下的痛苦。  
梅林死死揪住床单，连十个脚趾都一起蜷缩了起来，清晰的痛感一同蔓延了上来，身体已经尖叫着要求释放。因为怕自己的叫声吵醒睡在门外的盖尤斯，他无法保证自己脱离枕头后的反应，但又说不出话来，所以只能猛烈的扭动着身子，那呜咽的声音带着哀求，希望亚瑟能明白他的需求。  
缓缓地，亚瑟抬起了手指，而就在那一瞬间，白浊的玉液喷薄而出，几乎喷的亚瑟满手都是。亚瑟还有些玩味的回味起刚才的一瞬，对自己的技巧和造成的结果十分满意。  
可惜有些人不是。  
“你这个混蛋……”  
好不容易从那窒息一般惊心动魄的几十秒中缓过神儿来，第一句话，梅林咬牙切齿的说了出来。然后他用尽全身力气往后翻了个身……  
还没等亚瑟明白发生了什么事情，只听“碰”的一声闷响，他就掉到了地上。原来是梅林的床太小，本身就只够单人睡的，即使梅林是侧着身子躺着，亚瑟也只能一半身子躺着床上、一半没有任何支撑。所以在梅林猝不及防的一个翻身的推动，亚瑟便轻易的被推着滚下了床。  
“嗷！！！！”紧随着那人肉触地的闷响，是一声吃痛的嚎叫。  
梅林撑起身子往床下看去，发现亚瑟铁青着一张脸，在黑暗的房间里显得气的发绿，才意识到自己似乎真的闯祸了……  
猛地站起身，亚瑟不由分说的把梅林抬了起来，扛在了自己肩膀上。小心翼翼的经过了盖尤斯的房间之后，他大步流星的扛着半裸着的梅林走在卡梅洛王宫通向自己寝宫的走廊里，仿佛肩上的是他的战利品。  
“放开我！！！你这个混蛋！！！”梅林大喊。  
亚瑟习惯性的白了他一眼，才发现自己刚才的白眼正对着梅林白嫩圆滑有弹性的小臀部，便只好做罢，于是给了梅林一个非暴力不合作。  
“啪！”  
发现梅林在拐角的时候抓住机会，双手死死的抱住走廊上的柱子不肯放开，亚瑟灵机一动，照着挨着自己脸旁边那两半儿就拍打了下去。  
“啪！啪！！”又是两下，梅林吃了痛，只好松开手，于是亚瑟赶紧抓住机会往前走。  
“放开我！”  
“啪……”  
“让我下去！！”  
“啪……”  
“亚瑟你这个全卡梅洛最大的爱欺负人的混蛋！！！”  
“啪啪啪……”  
那天夜里，卡梅洛王宫寂静的走廊里，回响着一组非比寻常的单人对话和清脆的拍打声……


	2. Chapter 2

第二天清晨，梅林在一片极温暖舒服的包围中渐渐醒来。柔软如水的床单，丝滑的触感，舒适的温度，熟悉的味道……以及随意伸张四肢都不会掉到床外面的自由，一切都在提醒着他：他正睡在亚瑟的床上。亚瑟平安回来了！他又可以和亚瑟朝夕相处的生活在一起了！想到这里，刚从梦乡中清醒过来的梅林傻傻的笑了出来。他试着动了动身子，才发现身后的亚瑟手臂紧紧搂着自己的上身，他的腿和自己的双腿缠绕在一起，360度无死角的全方位包围让自己动弹不得。  
大苯头！为什么你总是这么霸道！  
梅林在心里没好气的骂着，可笑容却不由得愈加明朗，仿佛这全世界上最大的美好，也不过是和亚瑟相拥而眠的这一时刻。  
不过……为什么后面的感觉有点怪怪的？梅林下意识的收缩了一下那个感到很不舒服的地方，却明显的感受到了插在自己身体里面的一个粗壮的物体……再收缩一下试试看……  
“呜……”随着他不断挤压那个地方，亚瑟突然从身后哼叫了一下，那种特殊的带着享受和快感的呻吟，让梅林一下子明白的面红耳赤。他想起来昨天夜里被亚瑟硬是扛到了国王寝宫里，屁屁被打的通红，整个人被亚瑟不由分说按在了床上疯狂的插入着……自己就是最终由于体力不支，在第三次剧烈的高潮之后立刻昏倒在了床上，后来，居然，居然……亚瑟从来都没有退出他的身体，就和他保持着那种姿势睡了后半夜！  
“怎么？还想要吗？”期待又挑逗的声音响起，原来亚瑟早就醒了，就这样坏坏的一直“抱”着梅林不动。  
开玩笑！梅林睁大了眼睛，他敏锐的闻到了近在咫尺的危险的气息。什么？还要再来一发？和我？！  
“不……不是……唔！”没等梅林清晰的说出自己的想法，亚瑟突然从他体内抽了出去，调整好姿势顺势就想往他身上压。这突然的空虚带来的不适以及快速抽动的痛感硬是把梅林想说的话挤了下去。梅林见事态不好，顾不得小穴还未平复的不适感和全身的酸痛，用尽力气连滚带爬的从床上翻了下来，虽然不怎么雅观吧，好歹是躲过一劫。他绝望的看了一眼昨夜已经被亚瑟撕成碎片了的身上那唯一一件上衣，只好眼疾手快的拽了一条床单裹在自己身上。  
“亚瑟……”梅林喘着粗气，努力平静着自己的呼吸。他伸出一只手臂，手掌阻挡在自己和亚瑟之间：“我真的没有你那么好的体力。”  
不料，以为梅林要用魔法阻止自己的进犯，亚瑟做出夸张的动作，用双臂猛地护住头部，哇哇大叫：“住手！住手！不带你这样的！！！我不动你就是了！！！”  
看到卡梅洛的永恒之王一大早起来就能在床上一副这么窘迫求饶的样子，梅林看着又好气又好笑，他强装出一副气鼓鼓的样子，随手拽来了身后的国王级别大抱枕猛地砸到亚瑟怀里：“你就搂着它睡觉好了！谁让‘某个’勤劳的仆人还要给‘某个’懒蛋国王准备早餐呢！”  
说完，一把转起了拖在地上的床单重新裹在身上，仿佛那是皇后礼服后面的大拖尾一样。给躺在床上无奈的亚瑟留了个傲娇的离去的背影。

“别问我怎么回事！求你了。”当披着床单的梅林赤脚走回盖尤斯的办公室，他知道自己是少不了一顿责骂了。盖尤斯那个中国大妈式的唠叨和那副简直可以申请专利的“你小子又不听劝”的眼神让梅林光想想就一阵恶寒。  
“你是怎么回事！怎么披着床单就回来了！还有，你昨天晚上去哪了？！”梅林刚一进门，早就梳洗完毕穿好衣服正襟危坐等在客厅里的盖尤斯像是没听见他前面说的话一样，劈头盖脸的问了起来。  
“亚瑟回来了。”梅林只说了五个字，就再也不肯解释下去，剩下的便是“你懂得”的部分了。他抓紧了手头上裹着的床单，用无比怨念凄凉的眼神看了盖尤斯一眼，然后钻进自己的小屋子就开始翻箱倒柜的找换洗衣服。  
这孩子，唉……盖尤斯望着“碰”的一声关紧的房门叹了口气。  
梅林拽出了衣服柜子里面洗干净、叠的整整齐齐的仆人装，露出了最下面那层只穿过一次就压箱底的高级礼服。他看了看那身礼服，心里蔓延出一阵无奈，他低头看着自己已经开始隆起的肚子，从来没有忘记，那里还有一个生命在黑暗中努力成长，没有衣物的阻挡他尽情抚摸着，用手上仅有的温度去温暖那里单薄的可怜的脂肪。一时间思绪万千，仿佛忘记了时间的流逝。

“梅林？”当梅林再次出现在房门前，盖尤斯愣了一下，他推了推老花镜，仿佛要确定眼前这个穿着宽袍大袖华丽礼服的“贵族”就是刚才裹着床单进来的他的养子。  
“我不想让……我想，多掩盖一段时间不让亚瑟知道，”梅林十分清楚盖尤斯在惊讶什么，平静地解释道：“这身礼服有这么多层，还有大袖子，足够遮住我的肚子好一段时间了。”说罢，甩了甩他的袖子，颇为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜。  
“知道你自己还怀着个孩子就好！”  
梅林愣了一下，不知道盖尤斯为什么这么说。  
“你要是还想让你的孩子顺利的出生，就不能还像以前那样和亚瑟没日没夜的亲热了！”  
我又不是自愿的……梅林不满白了一眼，在心里嘟囔道。  
“因为孩子还不到四个月，你每一次使用魔法、每一次和亚瑟的床笫之欢，都在加速消耗着你的体力，从而让孩子受到极大的危险。”  
看到梅林睁大了眼睛，真的一副被吓到了的样子，盖尤斯的语气才温和了下来：“我知道要想在亚瑟毫不知情的情况下保住这个孩子有多艰难，我也只是想时刻提醒你罢了……”  
梅林垂下了视线，目光中有着说不尽的低落。  
“不过，如果你后悔了……”盖尤斯不抱希望，半试探的问道。  
“没有！”梅林抬起头，慌忙否认道，“我要保护这个孩子，我发誓！我会保护这个孩子，我愿意做任何事！”

 

接下来的一段时间里，梅林真的如他所言再也没有用过一次魔法，自己也搬出了国王寝宫回到原来的小屋，不给亚瑟留任何亲近他的机会。他只对亚瑟解释说为了保护王室荣誉，以及不助长宫内宫外流传很久的国王和王后已经长期分居的“谣言”，他不想再让仆人之间对他和亚瑟有什么不利的传闻，因此他们应该消停一段时间，等待“谣言”自动消散。以及自己为什么天天都要穿上法师的礼服也是为了这个。亚瑟自然很是无奈，不过看着梅林少有的一脸认真的样子，说的又句句在理，他也无法反驳，只好由着梅林搬回了自己的小房间。  
因为亚瑟打了一个月的仗，之前落下了太多太多政事没有处理，本来做国王的一天就是日理万机，如今更是一天到晚忙的看不到头。亚瑟不得不加班加点的赶工，连他最喜欢的活动——在操场上训练骑士也不得不取消，就更别提举办个五大国联谊活动请别的国家的公主亲王什么的来热闹热闹了。事实上，亚瑟几乎是一整天都坐在办公桌前面，朝堂、国王寝宫两点一线的跑，都很少有出门见见太阳的时候。一天之内，他最开心的时候就是有梅林陪伴在他身边的时候，哪怕只是早晨起床给他端来早饭、白天处理政事的时候帮他整理整理文件而已。一时间，两人仿佛回到了从前，回到了那个魔法依然被禁止的年代，那个只有新上任的国王和他的受气包小男仆的年代。梅林看着被政事忙的心力交瘁的爱人，既不能帮他分担什么，又还要在床上狠心拒绝他的亲近，还不能说明真正的原因，心里真的难过极了。不过他唯一可以放心的一点是，亚瑟忙的根本就没有注意到自己那个在宽大的袍服之下逐渐隆起的肚子。

这天晚上，从天刚一亮就起床一直忙到深夜的亚瑟终于放下了手中的御笔，打算把今天的事情暂时告一段落。他猛地往身后的椅子靠背上一摊，真想不脱衣服不洗漱就这么睡过去。  
“亚瑟，喂喂……”梅林走了进来准备服侍亚瑟更衣，却看见躺在椅子上双目紧闭的亚瑟，以为他睡着了，便用手推了推他的肩膀，想叫醒他。  
“唔……”亚瑟突然皱起了眉头，条件反射似的想躲开梅林的手，一脸痛楚。  
“你怎么了？！这里痛么？！”梅林吓了一跳，连忙停了下来，焦急地问道。  
“我没事。就是上个月打仗的时候肩膀受了一点小伤，已经不碍事了。不过可能因为这几天太久没有下去活动了吧，原来受伤的地方只要被碰到就会痛。”亚瑟抬起头，冲梅林笑了笑：“要不你帮我揉揉？给我的辛苦工作来个奖励呗~”  
梅林引着亚瑟坐在到床上，褪去了他的外套扔在一边，只隔着内衣开始轻轻的按摩着他的肩膀。亚瑟享受的闭上了眼睛，这一刻满脸轻松幸福的样子，让梅林看着却越发心痛了。他看见亚瑟肩上那一道已经结疤了的长长的伤口，不知道受伤的时候是怎样的惨烈情形，一瞬间突然好想用魔法治愈它，好想去除任何任何可能给亚瑟带来疼痛的问题，可是想起肚子里还有个小小的孩子在仰仗着他的魔法生存，只好狠狠心，忍了下去。  
亚瑟睁开眼睛，歪头吻了吻梅林搭在他肩上的手，看向他的眼神很是复杂。突然，亚瑟站了起来，请求同意似的迟疑着、轻轻的搂住了梅林纤瘦的身体。  
“梅子……让我抱抱你……”亚瑟的声音低沉而沙哑，那种发自内心的渴求，让人听了根本不忍拒绝，“就抱一下。”他喃喃的重复道。  
一瞬间，梅林觉得自己心跳好像漏了一拍。这么多年了，亚瑟再也不是15岁时初次见面的那个霸道无知的恶少。他变得越来越勇敢，却又越来越温柔。当初年少，不知愁，整个世界仿佛都可以由着他任性耍脾气；如今识尽愁滋味，反倒放低了姿态，只怜眼前人，只珍惜现有的一切。  
亚瑟身上特有的味道袭来，以及他的温暖、他的信任，宣誓着对梅林的占有。梅林回应着，双手环起他的后背，头倚在他的肩上，无声的分担着亚瑟心里的沉重压力。  
然而亚瑟却食言了。  
他开始吻着梅林裸露在外的脖子，双手撕扯着他那宽大的袍子，并且用手臂夹住梅林，不让他后退。  
“你在干什么……”梅林慌了，徒劳的扭动的身子，却发现亚瑟的怀抱越箍越紧。  
“我要你！我想要你……给我……”急切的话音未落，亚瑟一把将梅林抱起，按在了床上，并顺势用身体压住了他。  
“啊啊！不要压我的肚子！！！”梅林大叫着，情急之下口不择言了起来。他一愣，立刻后悔没能管住自己的嘴，不过幸好亚瑟没有表现出任何疑惑的样子。随着最外层的礼服被撕扯开来，梅林明显的感受到了亚瑟某个部位硬了起来，摩擦着自己大腿上的皮肤。  
“求你了！别……”眼见裤子就要被扯下，梅林连忙按住亚瑟的手，声音都有了点哭腔。亚瑟有些恼火了，一个猛扑上来，就要吻住梅林的嘴。  
突然，谁都没有料到的事情发生了。梅林眼中闪过一道金光，亚瑟瞬间被强大的力量弹了出去，后背狠狠的拍打在身后的一根床柱子上，包括他战场上的旧伤。  
掉落在地上的瞬间，亚瑟痛的蜷缩了起来，用手捂住了肩膀。梅林惊呼着跌跌撞撞的从床上爬起来，用最快的速度扶住亚瑟，心如刀绞。  
“对不起！对不起……”梅林哭喊道，心痛的无以复加。他真的没有想用魔法阻止亚瑟，只是这一切发生的太快，血脉中的本能让他没有时间思考。  
亚瑟抬起头，眼神中那复杂的不解让梅林的心都要滴出血来，他此时真像是一只受伤的猛兽。  
“我没事……”良久，不过一时的寂静却仿佛经过了一个世纪。亚瑟低沉的开口说道。“是我不好。你不愿意，我不该强迫你……”平静的话语，却每个字都浸满了伤痛。  
梅林心痛极了，可是他除了道歉，还能解释什么呢？

突然，寝宫的大门被“碰”的一声撞开，吓了两人一跳。一个仆人慌慌张张的跑了进来，上气不接下气：“陛、陛下，原谅我私闯寝宫，只是，只是，王后娘娘她……”他卡在了这里，万般惊恐。  
“王后怎么了？”亚瑟不耐烦的问道。  
“王后娘娘……”那个仆人似乎费了好大一番力气去寻找合适的词语，却终究没能说出什么有用的信息来。“陛下您还是亲自去看吧！请务必现在就去！”

那个仆人点起油灯在前面为亚瑟照路，亚瑟紧随其后，梅林不得不小跑起来才跟得上他们。当推开格温寝宫的那一瞬间，梅林觉得自己大脑已经停止运行了。  
一股浓厚刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来，穿戴整齐的格温僵直的躺在床上，一只手垂到床下，面目狰狞，眼神涣散，看样子已经死去多时了。她的胸前插着一把匕首，看样子是她死亡的原因。从那把匕首为中心，她的身上、床上、地上……到处都是已经干涸的血液，这场面和血腥味直逼得人反胃。  
还是亚瑟临危不乱，他先是走上前去细细观察了一番格温的尸体， 粗略的判断了一下死亡时间，又盘问了一遍看守她寝宫的骑士们，冷静的思索着。  
“你们还有什么比较重要的事情要禀报么？”亚瑟又问向负责服侍格温的、也是最先发现格温尸体已经被吓得魂飞魄散的两个小女仆。  
“有……是的，陛下……”其中一个女仆颤抖着递上一份信，声音里满是恐惧，“这是我们在王后娘娘平时最常用的梳妆台旁边发现的……是写给您的。”  
亚瑟接过信，果然见信封上面写着一行：“给我的国王夫君——亚瑟”。他顿了顿，不由得在心里叹了口气。这种情况不需要什么神奇的第六感都能大概知道信里是什么内容，无非就是责怪自己不念旧情，表达对自己的痛恨罢了。可是这种场合，不拆开这封“遗书”又过意不去。察觉到很久没有梅林的声音，亚瑟在拆信之前下意识的撇了一眼梅林站的地方，才惊讶的发现他不知道为什么变得面色惨白，无力的靠着墙，勉强支撑的身体。猛然间，亚瑟的心像是被狠狠揪了一下，可他还是忍了下去，撇开了这一幕不管。  
可随着亚瑟拆开信一点点的读下去，他之前的那些猜测像是嘲笑和责骂，一点点的刺痛了他的神经，折磨起他的良知。  
格温的信很长，充满了对她的行为的悔恨和对过去做女仆时那美好时光的怀念。她不仅对自己伤害梅林的行为后悔莫及，更明白了这么多年来，她的虚荣、她放不下的仇恨和自卑让她变得工于心计，再也没有少女时代的单纯善良，她后悔毁了和梅林的友谊、毁了亚瑟的爱和自己本可以过完一生的王后生活。最后，格温很明确的表明，自杀是她唯一的选择，与别人无关。她只想洗刷自己的罪过，告别这令她痛悔的一生。  
梅林努力的靠在离自己最近的墙边，呼吸越来越费力，虚汗直流。他本来晨吐已经好了很久了，日间也不常犯恶心，可是这屋子里的血腥味实在浓的让他难以承受，又勾起前些日子亚瑟不在的时候吃什么吐什么那种难过的感受。  
说实话，即使他不愿承认，梅林心里某个小小的地方也是希望格温的信中是对亚瑟的谴责和痛恨，即使它会惹得亚瑟勃然大怒。可是格温是那么善解人意，那么与世无争，完全回到了多年前那个小女仆。不知这段时间的冷宫生活，她是受了多少苦！她毕竟是亚瑟的妻子，毕竟是卡梅洛的王后……此时的梅林难过极了，为什么自己从来没有说过要原谅格温，为什么从来没有探望过她，为什么从来没有给过格温一个道歉的机会……这些问题不停击打着梅林，让他从心底里又是一阵阵的强烈不适。终于，他再也受不了寝宫里这血腥味的攻击，胃里开始翻江倒海，一个没忍住，酸苦的浓稠液体便充满了口腔。他连忙捂住了嘴，撞开宫门便头也不回的冲进了离他最近的厕所里。  
等梅林浑身抽搐着吐完胃里最后一点食物，终于虚脱的坐在冰冷的地板上。没有人给他端来温水漱口，也没有人能轻抚他的后背让他好受一点，因为根本没有人知道他人在哪里，发生了什么。  
梅林还坐在地上用力的喘着气，可意识却越来越模糊。他撑着身体，用手扶着水槽的边缘努力想站起来，却不知道为什么怎么也使不上力气。他想叫人来帮忙，却怎么也发不出声音；想用魔法，却手脚都不听使唤。身体仿佛不是自己的了，却想不出原因。慢慢的，梅林放弃了挣扎，身体躺在了地板上昏睡了过去……  
不知从什么时候开始，梅林就发现自己站在卡梅洛朝堂紧闭的大门前。他不知道自己为什么会站在这里，也不记得之前是如何来到这里的。那两扇华丽而庄严的大门，单独一扇就比梅林整个人还要宽，通向亚瑟平时会见群臣的朝堂，象征着卡梅洛神圣的王权。梅林冥冥中感到这里有些说不出的异样，却想不出哪里不对。身边一个人都没有，此时只有瘦小的他，和两扇高耸的门。  
迟疑着，梅林轻轻推开了眼前的一扇门。朝堂的布局还像他记忆中的一模一样，华贵的红地毯一直从门口铺到最里面高高在上的王座，群臣恭敬的沿着红毯侍立两旁。梅林小心翼翼的踏在通向王座的红毯上，发现此时整个金銮殿虽然站满了开会的群臣，可他们都静的如同鬼魂一般，气氛出奇的压抑，所有人仿佛在屏息怒视着梅林。  
梅林的心跳的越来越快，不知道自己究竟做错了什么。  
终于，他走到了亚瑟的面前，他戴着华贵的王冠，在坐王座上神情冰冷，没有一丝表情。这短短不到一分钟的路，仿佛走了十年。  
“亚瑟！”因为见到自己的爱人，梅林迫不及待的叫了出来，清纯的声音里浸着一抹欢快。  
话音刚落，亚瑟毫无征兆的猛地拍打了一下宝座上的扶手，吓了梅林一跳。可更让他惊恐的还是亚瑟接下来说的话：“放肆！我的名字也是你叫的吗？！你这个邪恶的巫师！”他的眼中净是仇恨，露出吃人一般的凶狠，冰冷的蓝眸中看不出任何往日的爱意和温柔。  
一瞬间，梅林全身的血液仿佛都凝固了，呆呆的站在那里无法动弹，他忘记了呼吸，忘记了周围的一切。亚瑟的话像千军万马的袭击，他的大脑一时间无法反应、更无法接受。  
说着，亚瑟打了个响指，两个仆人上前拽开了旁边的大帘子，露出了遮挡在下面的笼子。而笼子里的人——梅林认出她后惊得倒吸了一口凉气——她是莫甘娜！  
虽然已经被关在了笼子里，但莫甘娜纤细的双腕还是被拷上了冰冷沉重的铁手铐。她的身体无力的垂着，只是上半身靠着手铐的力量悬挂起来。她身上穿的——与其说穿，还不如说挂，不过两条破布而已，一条遮挡着她的下体，另一条挂在一个肩上，还依稀让她的另一只乳房裸露在外。那上面的抓痕，似乎表示着她的贞洁也被强行夺取。她平日那美丽的如同绸缎一样的黑色卷发七零八落的贴着她的脸和后背。莫甘娜雪白的肌肤上净是累累的伤痕，各种新伤、旧伤，仔细看来，最多的是鞭打的痕迹，有的还有烫伤、划痕，还有的地方仿佛依然渗着鲜血。  
梅林狠狠的咽了下口水。他不知道该说什么，不知道为什么莫甘娜会在这里，也不知道亚瑟为什么要把她折磨成这样给他看。梅林不由得走向了莫甘娜，身体尽可能的贴近了笼子，伸出手想去摸摸她的手，却总也够不到。他知道莫甘娜是卡梅洛的敌人，做了很多错事，可她毕竟是亚瑟从小一起长大的亲姐姐，他们昔日的朋友。真的看到她被折磨的没有人样还被关在笼子里，让魔法在她的身体里一点点枯萎，梅林不由得怜惜了起来。  
“魔法本身就是邪恶的，这就是你们这些邪恶巫师们应有的下场。”亚瑟冷酷无情的声音在身后再度响起，每句话，每个字都像尖刀一样刺进了梅林的心。“心痛了？你果然对莫甘娜有意思！你们巫师都一样！梅林，你这个叛徒，满口谎话的巫师，只要我还在王位上，你就永远都是卡梅洛的敌人！”  
听了这话，梅林猛地回过身，不敢相信这话是亚瑟说的。而亚瑟那浸满仇恨的目光射来，让梅林感到自己无时无刻不在被千刀万剐着。  
亚瑟，原谅我吧……我说谎，我使用魔法，都是为了你，也是只是为你啊……梅林的心在哀鸣，他已经痛得说不出话，流不出泪了。  
亚瑟手一挥，立刻不知从何处走出来两个骑士，对着梅林就是各种拳打脚踢。梅林那么瘦弱，在训练有素的骑士面前根本无力反抗，只有本能的抱紧头部，却无法躲闪落在自己身上的攻击。  
即使这样，他还是不愿相信自己悉心服侍了多年的亚瑟会这样无情。他用尽全力爬着，强忍着落在自己背部和腿上的袭击带来的剧痛，用双臂摩擦地毯的力量带动自己一点点向前，徒劳的想爬向亚瑟，哪怕明知道亚瑟不会动心，可即使今天他会死在这里，也想最后再看亚瑟一眼。哪怕这是他亲口下的令。  
亚瑟，放了我吧……如果我残废了，就不能再服侍你了。如果我死了，就再也不能保护你了。  
勉强的抬起头，竟与亚瑟的目光对视，那目光里带着几分嘲讽，几分报复的愉悦，彻底击败了梅林，把他的心撕得碎碎的。  
这一瞬间，梅林也停止了挣扎。不是因为身体不痛了，而是因为心里有更大的痛苦，而显得躲闪对身体上的伤害都没那么重要了。他的头上被打破的伤口开始汩汩的流下鲜血，刺痛了他的眼睛，模糊了他的视线。  
终于，亚瑟以为他已经死了，便再一挥手示意骑士们停止。梅林只知道自己被他们拽着胳膊拖出了朝堂很远很远，直到梅林也记不得那路线，然后狠狠的一扔，梅林感到自己的身体重重的拍打在地板上，动弹不得。  
听着那两个骑士齐整有力的脚步声渐行渐远，梅林才慢慢的挣扎着支撑着自己的身体发现竟然还能坐起来。他苦笑了下。  
抬起手臂，他用魔法给自己凭空变出了一把剑。这把剑完全不像他这过去几年里无数次为亚瑟磨亮都宝剑那样华美，此时梅林已经完全没有心情去在乎这个。  
缓缓的，梅林把手中的剑架在了自己的脖子上。  
结束吧……让这一切都结束吧……

====================================================  
此时站在卡梅洛寝宫里的盖尤斯已经快急死了。他不时看着躺在床上那熟睡着了无生气的梅林和亚瑟，不时转圈踱着步，徒劳的想等着两人苏醒过来。  
亚瑟、梅林还有几个骑士，他们已经昏睡整整一天了。他和几位位高权重的老臣紧急商量只能对外宣布国王病了不宜见人。可是再这样下去，许久见不到国王的身影，这要是又有什么谣言传出，要其他国家知道了，岂不是要抓住这个绝好的机会趁火打劫？  
原来，在整整一天之前，他听到消息说王后自杀了，便直奔王后寝宫跑去。却惊奇的发现亚瑟和几个骑士都七零八落的躺在地板上，昏昏睡去。盖尤斯又要叫人密不透风的处理好王后的尸体，又要喊人把亚瑟抬到寝宫里，因为四处不见梅林，还要另一波人分头去找，忙的心力交瘁。终于把沉浸在睡梦中无论如何也叫不醒的亚瑟和梅林弄到床上之后，天都快亮了。  
稍作休息之后，他又马不停蹄的开始查找资料——直觉告诉他，让亚瑟、几个骑士甚至梅林一同昏睡不醒的，一定是巫术所为。  
果然，有一种虽然古老、强大却容易操作的黑魔法，在魔法生效之后，可以产生强大的力量，让在场所有的活人都陷入沉睡之中。其实这个只要一个普通的沉睡咒就可以达到，之所以它是黑魔法，最可怕地方在于凡是中了这种魔法的人，将会梦见自己平生最深重的恐惧。那恐惧是如此真实，几乎没有人有那样强大的心理去抵抗，因为它是梦境，更让人无从识破。而凡是不幸陷入自己的恐惧无法自拔的人，只能有两种结果：要么永远陷入这无限痛苦的深渊中如同地狱一般受着折磨，那么这个人将永远沉睡不复醒；要么，更糟糕的，一死了之结束自己的生命——这样的话，他在现实中也会死去。  
究竟是谁施展了这邪恶的魔法，盖尤斯心里有个大胆的猜测。但他知道现在不是追凶的时候，他还有更重要的事情要去担心——那就是亚瑟和梅林以及那几位骑士的生命。  
想尽了一切可能都一一被否决了，盖尤斯无奈的看着床上两个自己至亲的人儿：一个是自己看着长大，一个是自己视作亲儿子一样关爱着。想着除了祈祷，自己竟是这样无能为力，一时间，不禁老泪纵横。


End file.
